Slayers: Valentine
by Officially Retired
Summary: Xelloss convinces the gang to help with a little ghost hunting. However, once brought back together they realize they all have unresolved feelings... TRAD and XelFi pairings...Very Romantic! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

_A Few Desperate Deals…_

* * *

Xelloss phased in with a grin on his face, just in time to see the young Lord run screaming down the hallway, candles flaring up like torches following him. A beautiful yet dark laugh echoed throughout the manor and Xelloss phased bemused into a kneeling position beside the Lord as he hid behind a desk. 

"Oh my!" He stated cheerfully as objects smashed into walls the laughter continuing. "It certainly seems like you're in some serious trouble here!"

The young lord screamed at the shock of him and yelped terrified. "Ahh! A m…m…monster!!!"

"Yes!" Xelloss replied with a grin raising his finger cheerfully. "And a rather powerful, too!"

The young lord blinked, fear making it hard to speak.

"p…p…Powerful?" He stuttered.

"Quite!" Xelloss agreed, nodding helpfully. "And if I may say so! It sure seems you could use a powerful monster to help you out right now!"

The young lords fearful green eyes lightened, hope shining in them. "You mean! You'd help me?!"

"Why yes!" Xelloss replied, his eyes cracking as his voice lowered meaningfully. "It's why I'm here after all…"

Xelloss closed his eyes quickly, rubbing his head with a nervous grin. "Of course… if I help you… then later… why you'll owe me of course!"

The young lord arched a brow suspiciously. "Owe you?"

"Of course…" Xelloss continued, rising to feet as if to leave. "…I could just leave and let you handle this… yourself!"

"No!" He practically screamed, grabbing onto Xelloss' cape. "Please! I'll do anything!"

"Hm." Xelloss replied, looking down on the pathetic, sobbing lord.

"Oh excellent!" He said grandly seeping out of the young lords hold. "I'm glad you agree! Well I'll just be off to get some suitable help then!"

"What!" He exclaimed in terror, the woman's laugher seeming to grow in his ears. "You mean you aren't going to stay and deal with this yourself?!!"

"No!" Xelloss voice echoed from after he already phased on. "But I'm sure you'll do fine!"

The young Lord suddenly found himself alone in the room and ran a nervous hand through his smooth black hair as the laugher grew even louder.

* * *

_O O O_

* * *

Meanwhile in the white magic capital of the world, Saillune… the Saillune princess early awaited the arrival of her long awaited guests. It was, afterall only right that her dear friends be here for this happy day. 

"Amelia?!" Prince Phil asked opening the door to the study.

"Daddy!" She cried, hopping off the window sill and running into his arms.

"Daughter!" Phil replied wrapping her in a bear hug. "They've finally arrived, Mr. Zelgadiss as well!"

"Oh daddy!" Amelia cried, tears in her eyes as she clasped her hands happily. "Everything's going to be just perfect isn't it?!"

"Oh! My little girl's finally going to be all grown up!" Phil cried, tears also forming in his eyes as he gripped her shoulders.

Amelia's lower lip trembled. "Daddy!"

Phil's did as well. "Amelia!"

Two severally sever bear hugs later they headed down to the royal reception hall were Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadiss were waiting; eagerly catching up with all that had been happening in their travels. Zelgadiss' ears twitched and he turned to see them enter, his gaze softening. "Hello Amelia, you look well."

"Huh?" Lina asked, following his gaze and smiling. "Amelia good to see you!"

"Yeah!" Gourry chimed in happily. "It feels like forever!"

"Miss Lina! Mr. Zelgadiss! Mr. Gourry!" Amelia cried, running up and embracing all of them in a bear hug. "I'm so glad you all could make it!"

"Wow Amelia!" Gourry remarked as they separated. "You're almost taller than Lina now!"

"Hey!" Lina yelled, punching him hard in the arm. "Watch the short cracks."

_She seems to have calmed down so much… _Amelia thought with a smile as Lina proceeded to grab Gourry in a head lock to further emphasize her point. …_I can't believe it's been two years since we all last saw each other…_

Zelgadiss shook his head with a smile, thinking to himself a version of the same. He smiled at the cheerful princess, she was taller, and filled out her gown nicely. "How have you been, Amelia?"

"At first there was fear of the outer world invading but daddy and myself worked hard to keep that from happening. " She replied with a smile at her father.

"Yes!" Phil chimed in patting her on the back. "Amelia's experience with all of you really helped to aid in that! I was so grateful I decided not even to make you pay for the royal port!"

"Oh!" Lina replied, nervously releasing Gourry to rub the back of her head. "Well, gee! Thanks Phil! Heh…"

"Not at all Miss Lina!" Phil continued. "I'm just glad you all could make it here for my dear Amelia's birthday!"

"Yes." Zelgadiss agreed, smiling at Amelia. "You're going to be 18, right Amelia?"

"That's right!" Amelia agreed. "Which means it's time for the Coronation Ball!"

"What?!!" Zelgadiss and Lina both exclaimed and Gourry chuckled.

"Wow Amelia!" He stated cheerfully. "You really are growing up!"

Amelia laughed and blushed slightly. "You see, for the ball I need an usher and well I was sort of hoping that one of you would…"

"Oh I see!" Lina stated, winking with a big grin. "Amelia! You sly dog you!"

"Wait!" Amelia defended waving her hands in front of her with a sweatdrop. "It's not like that!"

"Oh my!" Xelloss stated cheerfully, phasing in as Lina was backing Amelia up against the wall. "Well how fortunate to find all of you here at the same time!"

"Xelloss!" They all exclaimed turning to him.

"Hello!" He replied with a wave.

"Xelloss?" Lina asked suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"Actually!" Xelloss replied, rubbing his head nervously. "It seems I need your help! Terribly unfortunate timing I'm afraid!"

"No!" Zelgadiss replied, glaring at Xelloss as he joined Amelia's side. "We're not here to get wrapped up in another one of your crazy schemes. We're here for Amelia, and only for that!"

"Mr. Zelgadiss!" Amelia blushed in shock.

"That's right, Xelloss." Lina agreed with a shrug. "I'm sorry but these days we only come by appointment!"

"Oh?!" Xelloss asked, cracking eye. "What if I was willing to pay you all the money Miss Filia was supposed to pay you… times two?!"

"D… double… the money… Filia…" Lina replied, looking ill.

_Unh… no but Amelia... but all that money…_Lina whimpered… _what too do…_

Xelloss grinned twisting the knife further. "What do you say Miss Amelia?!"

"What?!" Amelia and Lina cried at the same time.

"Me?!" Amelia asked in shock.

"Why yes!" Xelloss agreed, waving a finger. "You see I promised a young Lord I'd help him with his ghost problem! Unfortunately! _I_ have no powers in exorcism!"

"That poor Lord…" Amelia whimpered.

"Yes!" Xelloss agreed. "The ghosts seemed quite vicious!"

"Oh Miss Lina!" Amelia whimpered turning to her still dumbstruck friend. "We should really help him…"

"But Amelia." Zelgadiss cut in, annoyed at Xelloss for crashing without an invite. "You're birthday is six days, and you have so much to prepare for."

"But Mr. Zelgadiss, this poor Lord needs our help." Amelia pleaded.

"Oh!" Lina growled finally putting herself back together. "It's your birthday Amelia! If you want to save some noble fine! But I want a cut of it!"

"What?!" Amelia gasped in shock. "But you don't have any powers dealing with exorcism either!"

"That may be!" Lina agreed, a smile playing at her lips. "But consider it a down payment for me having to wear a dress!"

Amelia's eyes lit up and she grinned. "Okay! We'll do it Mr. Xelloss!"

Zelgadiss shook his head in regret. "Well I can't just leave them with you, they might need protection and I doubt you'll offer it!"

"Yeah!" Gourry chimed in. "Besides, that's what I do best, sword or no sword!"

"Quite right!" Xelloss agreed, cheerfully pleased this was going so well. Beastmaster would pleased as well. "Well there is still one more thing I need to take care so I'll be off now! See you in the morning!"

* * *

_O O O_

_

* * *

_

_The world seemed to grow small, just her and him, his staff pushed against her throat which pushed her into him both securely and unsettlingly. She swallowed the words flying meaninglessly by._

_He was so powerful and she had goaded him so many times but he wouldn't really kill he would he? _

_**…Believe me… there's nothing I'd enjoy more…**_

Filia gasped with a start and sat up in her bead, sweat drenching her forehead. So many times the same dream. It seemed she was terrified of him just showing up and finishing her off.

Filia moaned softly preparing to lay back down when she realized she wasn't alone…

Immediately, fear, anger, and anticipation gripped her.

"Xelloss?" She whispered questioningly into the darkness.

"Hello again Miss Filia." His smug voice replied as he phased into view, leading with his amethyst shards, his hair and body soon following. "So nice to see you again."

Filia's breath hitched and she held her blanket closer. "W… what are you doing here?"

Xelloss ignored the question, keeping her terrified gaze with his cool one. "You seem to be sleeping poorly. Bad dreams…"

The question came out more as a statement and Filia kept silent, hoping he'd remain peaceful. Unconsciously she cast a glance at the egg in the fireplace, the enchanted embers keeping it warm.

Xelloss gave a small smile opting to sit on her bed beside her. Her attitude to him both pleasing and mildly annoying but he paid it only a though, it was afterall the way he preferred to be viewed. "No. You needn't worry about that. Lord Beastmaster has no interest in such items."

Filia twitched at the thought of a dragon being called an item and Xelloss grinned pleased and eager to goad her more. "I'm here for you of course!"

Whatever reaction he was expecting it was not for her to go pale and faint. Xelloss pursed his lips glaring down at the unconscious dragon and shook his settling in, placing his staff behind his head.

Well, on a plus side, he did say he'd return in the morning!

* * *

_Well there you have it! First 10 reviewers get a cookie!_


	2. Chapter Two

**_Well technically this is "tomorrow" making it one day late but they wouldn't let me post until midnight, due to over-loaded servers..._**

**_Congradulations to Famelia Ly and Ryu-zero-rei! You two get to split the cookies! They're chocloate chip, enjoy! (nn)_**

**_And for the rest of you, here's the next update!_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

_Welcome to Vrell Manor…_

* * *

Filia blinked her eyes open, the early dawn visible from her window. She sighed relived that it'd only been a dream. She sighed, mildly happy about it as she rolled over. Maybe if the dream was changing then… 

The scream echoed down the hills into the town and even as far as Lord Eric's Manor… albeit he himself was screaming so loud it mattered not to him. The roosters awoke in terror crowing at the dawn; and then back in the room Filia rolled off the bed in terror.

"Hm?" Xelloss asked boredly, lifting an eyelid, as the golden dragon thudded to the floor, her screams stopping. "Oh! You're awake!"

"Filia?" Xelloss asked questioningly sitting up, only able to see her tail sticking up from the floor.

"Hyaaah!" Filia charged jumping to her feet and whipping out mace-sama from under her nightgown and pointing it at his nose.

"You… you sleep with that thing?!!" Xelloss asked with wide-eyed incredulity.

Filia ignored the question and huffed. "Xelloss! What are you doing in my house you filthy monster!"

Xelloss, twitched ill-prepared for this greeting as she'd behaved so differently last night. "Why I already told you! I'm here for you!"

"Hmpt!" Filia growled. "Well too bad, like I'd ever team up with _you_!"

Xelloss twitched harder, his eyes opening dangerously. "I can make you if I have too…"

Filia snorted, turning her head to the side. "Please! You know I'd rather die than let some filthy monster, serving some mad, water logged Lord in the west tell me what to do…"

Xelloss twitched harder, clutching his staff, debating to turn it into a harpoon. "That can be arranged…"

Filia blinked at him, he'd taken that last remark pretty hard as he sat there quivering with rage on her bed, red twitch signs plastered all over his body and she gave a slight sweatdrop.

Xelloss, taking advantage of her silence and struggling to regain composure gritted out. "I… am… here… to… take… you… to… help… Amelia…"

Filia blinked in horror. "Are they in some kind of trouble?"

Xelloss shook his head, some of the twitch signs falling off. "No… but Amelia has a dangerous task ahead of her, I've been asked for you to aid her… as there is a shortage of dragons I'm in contact with."

Filia arched her head and replied suspiciously. "Why does it have to be a dragon?"

Xelloss shrugged and tossed the last of his twitch signs at her. "Because all white magic spells known to humans Miss Amelia already has been taught."

Filia blinked, and as the twitch sign flew harmlessly past her, latching onto the wall causing it to tremble with anger and Xelloss to sweatdrop. "So, do you need me right now?"

Xelloss grinned hopping off the bed. "That's the spirit!"

Filia sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Well I still need to get dressed."

"Nonsense!" Xelloss replied eyeing her nightgown with a grin. "Your wardrobe suits you just fine!"

Filia glowed red and pointed mace-sama at his nose, showing amazing restraint on her part, although the floor was beginning to light on fire.

"Now, now! Filia!" Xelloss said hastily, stomping out the fire. "Time is a factor!"

Filia sighed, tossing the mace at him and he caught it easily in one hand earning an eyebrow raise form the dragoness, which in turn caused the monster grin smugly. "I'll go change, hang onto that for me!"

Filia grabbed her old traveling clothes off the top shelf of the closet and head out to the bathroom.

Once she was gone Xelloss grinned, determined to find the best place in the world to deposit mace-sama.

Unfortunately he took so long deciding that Filia returned, fully dressed.

Xelloss sighed handing it back to her and she stook her tounge out at him, lifting up her skirt strapping it to her leg. Xelloss smirked lewdly, deciding that was the best place for it afterall.

* * *

_O O O_

* * *

"Arrgh!" Lina growled as she was pulled out of bed by a hyper Amelia. "But the sun hasn't even fully risen yet!" 

"But Mr. Xelloss is already here and he brought Miss Filia!" Amelia insisted, pulling Lina down the stairs as she attempted to fasten her cloak with one hand. Gourry and Zelgadiss walked a safe distance behind them, Gourry cheerful and Zelgadiss nonchalant.

"Filia?!" Lina repeated in shock as they reached to hall and she pulled loose from Amelia.

"That's right Miss Lina." Filia said with a smile. "Xelloss brought me along in case Amelia needed an extra hand!"

"Eh…" Lina repeated, incredulously. "Xelloss… brought you?"

"Wow!" Gourry stated happily. "It really has been a long time! Who think even Xelloss and Filia would grow up?"

The entire gang facefaulted.

"Astute observation as ever, Gourry…" Xelloss replied, deadpan from the floor.

"Yeah…" Amelia replied softly. "Leave it to Mr. Gourry to note the passage of time better than any of us."

"That's because everyday passes slower to _him_." Zelgadiss replied dryly.

Lina chuckled, rising to her feet and slapping her protector hard on the back causing him to take her place on the floor. "Well done Gourry! Now let's stop standing around!"

"Right!" Amelia agreed hopping to her feet; justice finger thrust high into the air. "Begin the work of justice!"

Xelloss grinned, righting himself as Amelia helped up Zelgadiss. "Yes, yes! We have quite a trip before us!"

Filia stood up and smiled, happy to be heading out on another adventure, but unwilling to agree with Xelloss' statement aloud, it hadn't been _that_ long afterall!

Gourry stood up and grinned. "Well then! Let's go!"

* * *

_O O O_

* * *

Twilight winked down at them as they cleared yet another hill. 

"Xelloss…" Lina huffed in annoyance. "Wouldn't it be easier if you'd just teleported us here?"

"Easier, yes!" Xelloss replied cheerfully, placing a hand behind his head. "But it wouldn't have been this much fun!"

Amelia grinned cheerfully pointing at the lit manor beyond the large field below. "That's it right, Mr. Xelloss?!"

Lina stared at the energetic princess. "You don't seem to be fazed by this journey at all, Amelia."

"Trails of the body and mind are trivial when the work of justice needs to be done!" Amelia replied brandishing her justice finger at Lina who balked.

"Trails of the…arrgh!" Lina replied hopping up and down in furry. "That's not the point of… arrgh!"

"Well it seems you have your strength back, Lina." Zelgadiss stated, coolly causing the sorceress to whirl around on him, and elbow him hard on the head, hurting both of them in the process.

Filia chuckled and smiled. "If you want Miss Lina, now that I know where we are going I could teleport…"

Before she could finish the offer, a smirking Xelloss snagged her and phased out.

Lina stomped angrily and hollered. "XELLOSS!!!"

"Oooh! Miss Lina! I see them!" Amelia stated, turning her telescope on the two as Xelloss dropped a confused Filia and waved, causing Filia to hop to her feet in rage brandishing her mace. "They're on the porch!"

"Why that little!" Lina yelled hopping up and flashing out her hand. "_Ray Wing!!!"_

"Oh! Miss Lina! Wait for me!" Amelia called, throwing her own hand out and echoing the spell.

Zelgadiss chuckled softly to himself and joined them as they quickly closed the distance, Gourry running along below them.

"Hey! Wait up guys!" He panted up at them.

Lina ignored him, certain he'd keep up with them just as he always did and landed on the porch furious as Filia continued to berate a grinning Xelloss.

"But Miss Lina was so tired after that long journey!" Xelloss defended, pointing a finger in the air as she landed, quickly joined by Zelgadiss and Amelia, as well as an exausted Gourry. "And now look at her! She has more energy than two hundred Golden Dragons!"

"And… I… want… to… _kill…._ you… **more**…" Lina ground out, glowering at the mazoku who sweatdropped, his grin trembling slightly.

"You'd stand a better chance…" He muttered, turning his head to the side.

"I heard that!" Filia yelped, crossing her arms, angry she couldn't counter the statement.

Xelloss grinned at her. "You were meant too!"

Filia turned red with anger but before the could beat him into taking that back… the large oak door swung open on its own accord.

"Wha?" Lina asked in shock and the house responsed in a fluid and angry laugh.

Xelloss dropped his grin, his mood turning serious as he stepped in front of a stunned Filia.

Opening his eyes he pointed his staff towards the opening and stated with cold acknowledgment: "Welcome to Vrell Manor…"

* * *

**_... too be continued... hee... next update tonight around 10:00 PM... (nn)_**


	3. Chapter Three

**_Here's the next edition..._**

**_Special thanks to _Desert beauty_ and _Ryu-zero-rei **

**_Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

_The Handsome Lord…_

* * *

Zelgadiss glared at the mocking invitation of the open doorway, inwardly scoffing at Xelloss' cold gesture. He was furious as always with that monster, luring poor Amelia here with a seemingly moral cause to do what was obviously _his_ work. It sickened him, because he knew that somewhere in his own soul he'd been tainted by Rezo's curse and that he too had the potential to be like Xelloss, but he'd die first. 

Lina narrowed her eyes and the dropped into a relaxed grin, ghost were not something she liked dealing whit, fortunately however…

"Well!" She declared loudly, slapping a terrified Amelia on the back. "Hop to it Amelia! We'll be right here rooting for you!"

"What?!" Amelia sputtered, in fear. "Miss Lina! You…"

"Huh?" Gourry cut in, stunned. "But Lina…"

"We're going in too, Lina." Zelgadiss cut him off coldly, glaring at the sorceress, and then giving the trembling shrine maiden a reassuring smile as he stepped in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Here Amelia, I'll go in first."

"Always the brave one, eh Zelgadiss?!" Xelloss chided, joining Filia's side to let the chimera pass.

"Yes." Zelgadiss replied coldly, not even giving him a second glance as he crossed the threshold. "Unlike you."

Xelloss kept his grin in place, annoyed but opting to take it out on him later.

Amelia watched the chimera enter the house. _…He's so brave… I wish…_

"Mr. Zelgadiss…" She whispered, softly before tightening her fist and shut her eyes hard, willing away the fear.

She opened them revealing new found zeal. "Right! I will cleanse this house! For the sake of justice!"

Lina shook her head and shrugged easily as Amelia entered the house and joined Zelgadiss' side. "Right well, come on Gourry, we're getting paid too, afterall."

Gourry shrugged and followed her though the door.

Filia looked up at Xelloss and stared hard. "How much trouble will this be for them?"

Xelloss shrugged with a grin. "Oh who can tell?!!"

He lifted a finger and grinned down at her. "The important thing is it's certain to be quite interesting!"

Filia twitched and ground out. "Their personal welfare couldn't matter more to you could it?!"

"Oh I wouldn't say that!" Xelloss replied, placing his free hand behind his head with a cheerful grin, cracking an eye at her. "It's yours that I'm not certain where I stand on!"

Filia's eyes widened, last night's nightmare mocking her and she squelched it quickly, turning her with a snort as she stomped through the doorway.

Xelloss watched her go, his eyes closed with a grin as he chuckled following her through the doorway. …_she's not herself… hmm… I'll have to investigate this…_

As soon as he'd passed through the doorway, the heavy oak door slammed shut behind them, engulfing them in darkness.

"Master Monster?" A scared voice called out from the darkness timidly. "Is…Is that you?"

"Yes!" Xelloss chimed from directly behind Filia causing her to jump and him to smirk as she backed into him, which only made her jump again. "And I've brought the help I promised!"

"_Lighting_!" Amelia called, allowing a small globe of light to illuminate the large grand hall. Lina rolled her eyes, opting to wait to act until she was actually needed. This was Amelia's thing afterall.

"Oh!" Amelia gasped in awe as she took in the tapestries and paintings, all portraying extremely handsome men and their wives. All the men seemed to have either blue or green eyes.

"It's…it's astonishing, isn't it?" Lord Eric stated timidly, stepping out from behind on of the many marble pillars supporting the ceiling. "Are you… an exorcist?"

"Yes!" Amelia replied, shaking her head to clear the shock, He was so handsome… black hair like her cousin Albe… and like the others in the painting he had emerald green eyes. "Are you… the lord of this manor?"

Eric hung his head and shook it sadly, a depressed little smile playing at his lips. "I though I was… but now…"

"Hey!" Lina cut in cheerfully, casting her own lighting spell. She was unable to stand by when this poor man was so sad. She wasn't that cold-hearted! "Of course it's yours!"

"Huh? Who are…" Lord Eric asked, raising his head to take in the rest of them.

"And we're gonna make sure you get it back, okay?!" Lina continued, casting him a wink.

"That's right!" Amelia agreed cheerfully. "Now tell us what we need to know to help you!"

"Okay." Eric agreed, his sprits lifting as he nodded. "Let's discuss it over dinner!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Lina growled, rubbing her hands together, her eyes lighting up causing the young Lord to sweatdrop. "Lets go eat our full!"

* * *

_O O O_

* * *

"How did you prepare all this?" Zelgadiss asked, setting down his coffee as Lina, Amelia, and Gourry took advantage of the feast. Filia opted to partake of her own tea set and grudgingly offered Xelloss a glass as he continued to grin at her until she broke down. "Your servants appear to have run off from the fear. Unsurprising really but a feast like this…" 

"Actually I never had any servants." Eric replied, tearing his eyes away from the food frenzy and taking a bite of his own food.

"No servants?" Filia asked confused. "But as a Lord aren't such things entitled to you by right?"

Eric shrugged, taking another bite and swallowing before responding. "Well they come with the land usually, but this land didn't have any."

"Unusual." Zelgadiss murmured thoughtfully. "Is your family only Lords by title and not finances?"

"Not at all." Eric replied easily, wiping his mouth and helping himself to a new portion. "However, I only receive my actual funding when I'm married. This house was left to me early as my uncle, Thomas and his wife Janice died recently. Last week in fact."

"Last…" Lina began, stopping eating out of shock.

"…Week?" Amelia finished, equally shocked.

Gourry looked at the tow of them strangely, then snagged Lina's roll and went back to eating.

"I see." Zelgadiss said setting down his cup and closing his eyes. "So then there's a good chance that the ghost haunting this house are in fact your aunt and uncle."

"I wish it were that simple." Lord Eric sated sadly, shaking his head. "But I can assure you, it's not them! I've only seen one of the ghosts, and she's… well she's not Aunt Janice… in fact she not of my bloodline at all…"

"_She, _hm?" Xelloss responded darkly. "There are very few ways a female ghost can wield the kind power emancipating from this manor."

"Yeah…" Amelia said with a shiver, eyeing the room cautiously. Able to feel the presence of what could be a thousand eyes or just two on her. "This ghost has been gathering power for generations it feels."

"Gen…generations, you say?" Lina bristled, unconsciously latching onto the swordsman, who sweatdropped and quickly disposed of the roll before Lina could catch on.

"Hm…" Xelloss murmured darkly, before dropping it for a cheerful grin. "Well than there's only one way to see what were up against!"

"Oh?" Zelgadiss asked dully. "And what's that?"

"Why to spend the night of course!" Xelloss responded, raising his finger cheerfully.

Filia blanched, wondering just how terrible her nightmares might be, aided with the negative energy from this house and sipped her tea, eyeing the walls nervously.

Lina bristled and looked over at Amelia. "A…Amelia you're not…"

Amelia bit her lip and then nodded. "It's the only way Miss Lina…"

Lina groaned and smacked Gourry hard across the chest. "Okay Gourry, you and me! And if I get possessed again, I'll Dragon Slave your hide faster than you can say jellyfish!"

Gourry nodded standing up, his expression solemn. "Don't worry Lina. I'll always protect you."

"Wow!" Lina replied, looking up at him stunned. "Thanks Gourry but you don't have to be so… **_Hey! Put me…_**"

Before she could protest Gourry raced up the stairs, the sorceress punching him all the way, to tuck her away in bed.

"But Mr. Gourry doesn't know where the bedrooms are…" Amelia stated in shock.

Zelgadiss chuckled, placing his empty mug on the table and rising. "Oh well, I guess I'll call it a night too."

"Wait!" The princess called, snagging his cloak.

"What is it Amelia?" Zelgadiss asked raising an eyebrow.

Amelia looked at the table nervously. "It's just… I was just wondering if… you'd… keep guard over me tonight…"

The chimera's expression softened and he smiled sofly. "Of Course Amelia, let's go find the other two."

"I'll join you." Filia cut in, snagging her tea cup away from Xelloss as he was about to finish it, causing him to pout. She looked warily down at the still pouting mazoku, hoping tonight he'd let her be; tonight was going to be hard enough.

"Alright. See you in the morning Lord Eric." Zelgadiss stated, by way of exit.

Eric stood to his feet. "Here, let me show you to the most comfortable rooms. I'll come back and clean up this mess after I've settled you in."

"Thank you." Amelia replied sheepishly. "We could help you clean…"

"No." Eric replied, holding up a hand. "Ridding me of this ghost problem is the only thing you need concern yourself with!"

Xelloss watched as the exited the room, opening his eyes the moment they did so. While his only real responsibility on this mission was to see that Amelia exorcised the hose thus gaining the loyalties of this young lord, whatever his Mistress' intentions were for him he had to be told, he had tonight a mission of his own to complete, and she'd be safe with the chimera.

"Sweet dreams, Filia… and if they aren't… well tonight we'll see why won't we!"

* * *

**_Signing up for the Story Alert will let you get this imediately, for those of you who don't have me on your Author Alert... but you probably already know that! (n-)_**


	4. Chapter Four

**_As promised the next edition! (n-)_**

**_Special thanks and pie to the following... _**

**_Yodel: Here ya go! (nn)_**

**_Ryu-zero-rei: Let's just say, if that's how you feel then this chaper's dedicated to you..._**

**_Maddy02: Thank you so much! It's so nice to have fans like you!_**

**_Mistress Dragon Flame: Awesome! I'm so glad you're back!_**

**_And now for the start of a night of sparks and suspense for our favorite pairings..._**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

_Midnight…_

* * *

"Gourry!" Lina yelled fiercely, squirming in the swordsman's grasp. "Put me down! We're not _really_ going to bed!" 

This statement finally made the Swordsman give pause, looking down at the sorceress in his arms questioningly. "We're not?"

"No, you jellyfish!" Lina snapped, taking advantage of his confusion to grin and elbow him hard in the ribs, causing him to buckle to his knees as she jumped out of his grasp, landing smoothly.

"Uhn… Lina… why?" He moaned, clutching his abdomen.

"Because tonight at midnight whoever is running this place is going to show themselves!" Lina replied smartly, her grin widening. "And when they do… we're gonna go get Amelia!"

* * *

_O O O_

* * *

Amelia blushed, looking up at Zelgadiss bashfully, as they left the room where Filia was going to sleep, now all by themselves. She bit her lip softly unsure what to say to him. To be honest she never quite knew what to say to him. They were so different, sometimes she felt a fool for wishing… 

Zelgadiss caught the princess staring up at him as she was apt to do and pretended to ignore it, a faint blush of his own coloring his cheeks. She was so… light, happy, fun, brave, foolish, adorable… _young_… was the one his mind settled on… however…

"Amelia." Zelgadiss stated carefully, cutting to her own thoughts. "Just what exactly does this coronation mean for a Saillune Princess?"

"Oh!" Amelia replied startled, and not quite sure if she should respond the truth being… well the_ just_ thing to give but… oh…

"It… It means that now I'm ready for marriage…" Amelia responded softly, staring down at the ground.

"What?!" Zelgadiss balked in shock. "But you're only _18_!!!"

"And in Saillune that means I'm and adult!" Amelia responded haughtily, tears in her eyes. "And as an adult and a _princess,_ Saillune's' best interests are now _my_ interests! That's what being royalty means!"

"A… Amelia…" Zelgadiss whispered in shock as the little princess stood quivering in a combination of anger at him for not ever understanding her and fear for her own future. "I.."

Zelgadiss trailed off unsure what to say. All this time, it was like he'd forgotten that she wasn't just some kid, she wasn't even just a shrine maiden. She was a _princess_, one who would someday rule an entire kingdom. Who she was when she was with them… with him… soon that person would cease to exist. No wonder she decided to aid Xelloss, it would probably be the last time any of them could be together like this.

Amelia bit her lip trying to regain control when suddenly she found herself engulfed by a pair of strong and surprisingly warm arms.

"Mr. ... Mr. Zelgadiss?"

"I'm sorry Amelia." He said as she stood there limp in his arms unsure how to react, her face crimson.

"It…It's okay Mr. Zelgadiss…" Amelia whispered, sacred if she was any louder he might wake up and realizes his actions. Her heart beat a little louder in her chest and Zelgadiss heard it, this instead being the wake up call he needed.

The sad truth was even before, she had been young and silly… now she was a princess, one who was to be married… there was certainly no hope for them now and it would be cruel for him to continue…

Grudgingly he released her and Amelia's face fell. She'd been foolish to think he'd every care for someone like her _that_ way; he'd had a hard enough time letting her in as a friend.

"Mr. Zelgadiss." she said sadly, looking down and wringing her hands. "I… you don't need to watch over me tonight after all."

"But, Amelia…" Zelgadiss began; terrified at the thought of leaving her alone in this horrible place, now so close to midnight.

"No!" She yelled, thrusting out a hand as she lifted her head tears streaming down her face. "I want to be alone! Good night, Mr. Zelgadiss!"

With that the princess opened the nearest door to them and slammed it behind her, the echo reverberating through the house.

Zelgadiss stood there pain stricken, as he stared at the door now between them, able to hear every one of her sobs from the other side. He…he …

…_I was right in my decision, wasn't I?... _He wondered, lowering himself down to the floor, helplessness adorning his wide eyes as he continued to stare at the door, now leaning against the wall.

…_Wasn't I?..._

* * *

_O O O_

* * *

Tried from lack of sleep the night before and the days long journey, Filia collapsed into the large comforted bed and immediately fell asleep. 

After Zelgadiss' beautifully tragic encounter in the hallway Xelloss phased in, safely figuring if she hadn't left her room to see what that loud slam was about, she was out like a light.

He wasn't disappointed as he phased in, careful to mask his aura although Filia still shivered softly in her sleep. Xelloss grinned at this, unsure if was because he was so powerful, or if was because she was, either way he was pleased.

Xelloss shook his head at her undignified state! Softly snoring, tail and right arm sprawled of the bed, uncovered… _sigh_…

Quietly Xelloss gathered up one of the many fur rugs Beastmaster had given him to adorn his study, and gently laid it over her as not to wake her. In order to find out what her nightmares were about… even though he had a pretty good suspicion… she had to be completely comfortable.

Filia murmured softly, happily wrapping herself further into the silver fur and Xelloss grinned cheerfully. So far his experiment had been a success, now to sit and observe!

* * *

_O O O_

* * *

Amelia sobbed into the pillow, each sob growing fainter and fainter until finally she stopped. Her face flushed, she sat up and softly padded her way to the make shift bath area. 

Pouring some water from the pitcher she began to wash her face to cool herself off. Form some distant part of the house the grandfather clock struck midnight, but she didn't hear it, continuing to wash her face even after the chimes had ceased.

Suddenly the water appeared to be thicker when she applied it to her face, and startled she open her eyes and gasped. "Blo…bloo…_Lighting!"_

She declared, angry at herself for not remembering why they were there in the first place. The ball of light, flared to life in her hand illuminating her reflection in the mirror, showing her face covered in blood. She glared at it angrily. "It's not real! If you wish to talk you'd better show me the truth!"

Her blood covered reflection smiled at her as the blood faded away to reveal her real reflection, however behind her in the bedroom was someone who should not be. Proud of herself she turned to face her guest.

_…now we'll get to the end of this…_

* * *

_O O O_

* * *

The clock chimed its last chime and Lina grinned up at Gourry. "Ready Gourry?!" 

"Ready!" Gourry replied, pulling loose his Blast Sword, prepared to fulfill his role as guardian.

There came the sound of talking and bits of laughter thrown in from down the stairs… There was also the faintest sound of music…

"Alright, Gourry…" Lina said rubbing her hands together excitedly before pointing down the stairs dramatically. "lets go do this!"

"Right!" Gourry exclaimed, following after her as they both headed down the staircase and beyond…

* * *

**_... to be continued...

* * *

_**

**_Lucky V-day's for the first ten reviewers_**


	5. Chapter Five

**_Alrighty, so far a lucky V-day for the following! _**

**_SithKnight-Galen: Thanks again, that was seriously an awesome review to get first thing in the morning! (nn)_**

**_Ryu-Zero-Rei: Thank you also! You always seem to get exactly what I'm going for!_**

**_Yodel: ...shakes head sadly... Unfortunately Zelgadiss and Amelia have the hardest task in front of them, admiting their feelings for each other, and turning Zel into a prince... well close enough for Daddy anyway! Their's will be a hard journey, but you know me! I'm a sucker for happy endings!_**

_**Mistress Dragon Flame: Yes a rug! I figured it wasn't like Xel has a bed back in his study, which by study I mean bedroom... although I'm sure if the occasion called for it he could have one installed! (vv)u**_

**_Yea! Such punctual reviews! I'm so happy I'm going to post before I go to work!_**

**_... does mad hunter dance and hits ENTER..._**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

_Meet the Other Guests…_

* * *

Xelloss paid the clock no mind leaning in further, listening to her heartbeat race. Her emotions shifted… first anxiety and anger… with a trace of fear. Xelloss nodded, understanding she was entering a nightmare as the fear grew stronger, followed by more rage, then it turned to out right terror which was immediately covered with rage as the two warred for control in her body…. Then that was a new one… comfort? 

Suddenly Xelloss realized he'd been leaning in a little two close, one hand nearly touching the side of her face. As for his own face… well…

Hmm… not to smooth there, forgive me Lord Beastmaster…

Unfortunately his mistress laughter filled his being and he growled inwardly, staring at the floor darkly. She wasn't going to drop this anytime soon. When he got back all of her servants would have permission to discuss him as the big scary mazoku that snuck into unsuspecting sleeping dragons rooms and took advantage of them…

As Xelloss stood growling to himself in a blue cloud of dark humiliation a thin purple cloud of sparkles and smoke crept unheard and unnoticed under the door… across the floor… and up over the side of the bed and into the dragoness' mouth…

* * *

_O O O_

* * *

"Who are you?" Amelia asked turning to the apparition, he looked nearly the same as Lord Eric, except slightly older and his hair was _so_ long… 

"I am Lord Marcus, the first owner of Vrell Manor…." He replied softly, sadness in his eyes. "The ghost's... I mean _Selene's_ First prisoner…"

"Prisoner? Amelia asked shocked. "What do you mean?"

The ghost smiled sadly. "I'm afraid Selene has a taste for _handsome_ men, and that my great, great, great… well you get the idea… nephew is her next choice…"

Amelia's eyes widened. "Lord Eric?! Were his Aunt and Uncle?"

"Oh no!" The ghost laughed so hard he rolled of the bed, still chuckling. "Oh, no Selene has no interest in _women_! And as for Thomas… well he was a bit… well jolly shall we say…"

The ghost let out another chuckle and Amelia narrowed her eyes, although she supposed if he'd been rude in life he'd probably be twice as bad after all this time held captive.

"What do you know about this Selene?" Amelia asked, changing the subject as he floated back up onto the bed.

"Everything, I'm afraid… I was her first so I saw it all." He replied, his expression growing somber. "Any man who spends anytime time here, as long as he's handsome, she steals for her own."

He leaned in confidingly and continued. "You see, Selene was engaged to be married to a very handsome man but at the last moment his parents made him change the engagement, forcing him to marry for money instead of love. Anguished Selene took her own life, coming to reside in this manor, where she took mine, and every inhabitant since that's met her,_ gladly_, high standards."

Amelia swallowed softly. "How… how…"

"She possessed my wife." He replied softly, staring off as her remembered it. "Forcing her to kill me… then once she awoke and realized what she'd done… she took her own life…"

"That's… so terrible…" Amelia replied softly, tears forming in her eyes as she slammed a tiny fist down on the dresser in outrage. "I… won't sleep until you can Master Marcus!"

Marcus stared at her and then there came a crash as Zelgadiss burst through the door, unsure what to do in the face of this new threat Marcus faded away harmlessly, leaving a stunned chimera alone with the sobbing princess.

"A… Amelia?" Zelgadiss asked softly, his sword still drawn and the princess shook her head quietly to tears falling as she ran over and wrapped her tiny little arms around his midsection.

"Amelia!" He stated in shock and she shook her head again, burying her face in his clothes.

"I changed my mind Mr. Zelgadiss…" She whispered softly. "I need you here afterall."

Zelgadiss smiled softly, letting his sword drop the floor and wrapped his arms around her. "I never left Amelia; I just stayed where you couldn't see me."

* * *

_O O O_

* * *

It was the lack of any emotion at all that alerted Xelloss to the fact that something was wrong. 

"Oh dear." He stated dry, turning open eyed to face the intruder. "You went and got yourself possessed, didn't you Miss Filia? How very awkward."

Filia's body grinned evilly, walking towards him smoothly. "You desire this body, don't you?"

Xelloss blinked. "Well, all I see is a dragon… so not the body so much…no! Even though I am fond of blondes…"

Filia's body slanted her eyes in frustration and Xelloss grinned back at it cheerfully.

Filia's body moved closer to him, anger and amusement mixed in her face and Xelloss took a cautious step back. "I doubt the owner would appreciate you pursuing me very much…" …_while in her body anyway…_

"Her wants are irrelevant… she's a woman…" Filia body replied, in a liquid voice, and Xelloss swallowed, taking another step back, only to find the wall behind him.

"You can't hurt this form can you?" Filia's voice purred.

"I could, but it would make Lord Beastmaster very stern!" Xelloss replied nervously. "It being a declaration of war and all…"

"Is that the only reason?" She whispered smoothly, her lips inches from his, as her strong arms pushed him hard up against the wall.

Xelloss opened his eyes in irritation, under other circumstance he would have enjoyed this, but as it was it simply disgusted him. "My reasons are my reasons… and as for hurting you in that form you may be surprised…"

Filia arched a brow at him and growled. "You weren't pretty enough for me anyway!"

"Wha?" Xelloss exclaimed annoyed as Filia fell limp into his arms, the ghost laughter echoing down the hall. "Not pretty enough?!!"

"Uhn…" Filia moaned looking up at him weakly. "Xel…Xelloss?"

"You were possessed." He stated quickly, before she could overreact and wail on him with mace-sama, she was far too weak for that after a possession. "I got rid of it."

Filia blinked confused. "You saved me? Again?"

"Yes." Xelloss mused, slipping his other arm under her legs, lifting her up off the ground and carrying her to bed. "I believe that's three times now."

"Put… me down…" Filia growled softly, her eyes closing against her will. "I… can… still…"

"You were having another nightmare." Xelloss murmured determined to avoid her stubborn streak… at least for tonight. "What was it about?"

Filia looked up at him, eyes popping open in terror and she shook her head softly, looking to the side to avoid his prying eyes.

"No…nothing…"

Xelloss closed his eyes tiredly. "I see. I was afraid of that."

"Wha… what do you mean?" Filia whispered as he set her softly on the bed. Tucking her into the rug.

Xelloss grinned, arching a finger. "For now, that's a secret! We can discuss this in the morning!"

Filia blinked looking up at him. "Are you… staying the night again?"

"Well I had though it'd be best. " Xelloss stated cheerfully, settling into the window well.

Filia nodded softly, closing her eyes. "I'm glad."

With that she fell asleep, leaving a stunned mazoku to stare at her while his Mistress laughed mockingly in his head. He shook his head sadly. What shape she must be in to have _him_, the one she had nightmares about every night, comfort her just by being there.

Still, he'd tease her mercilessly in the morning, the fact that she dreamed of him nightly, being the least of her worries then!

* * *

**_Well as I'm sure you noticed, Lina and Gourry were conspicusly left out of this chapter!_**

**_It's nice to be the star of your own series, with it comes such perks as getting a chapter all to yourself and your leading man!_**

**_However, this chapter was strickly for you Xelfi, and Melzel fans, and I hope you enjoyed it._**

**_Amelia's so adorable, and surprisingly my hero in this fic, but don't count Lina out!_**

_**And Lina Gabrieve I hope you're reading this, cuase this next chapter technically should be dedicated to you!**_

****

**_Goulina? Ligou? Fireball?... what do we call them?_**


	6. Chapter Six

_**Evening guys! Here's the next installment!**_

_**And of Course Special thanks to the following! (nn)**_

_**flam3gurl: I'm so glad you finally got to this! I'll enjoy you're reviews as always! (nn)**_

_**Yodel: I think that was meant to be "come onto" by Filia's body, in your review! And if so, lets just say it was fun to write! And their relationship is going to get more serious... a little less cute and a little more dark... and then downright silly again! Yea!**_

_**DQBunny: Here! This should be a temporary Gourrina fix for ya!**_

_**FairyDOLL: Hee, well of course silly, it's updated daily afterall! But I'm I really glad you like it! (n-)**_

_**Maddy02: Yea! pink goo! Muwhuhaha! Thanks again, that was awesome!**_

_**Mistress Dragon Flame: -x- **Rockdad hangs head sadly **-x-Almost! But no, no actual contact yet... just and embarassing almost... hee Xelly the pervert! (nn)**_

**_Ryu-Zero-Rei: As always a deep review... lets just leave the dreams up to the imagination... even I can only imagine..._**

_**Also thanks to Zelgadiss! Apparently his "**I never left, Amelia... I just stayed where you couldn't see me.**" line was a big hit among Melzel fans! Hee, I'd take the credit but I have to say those two, much like Xelloss and Filia, just seem to write themselves when I put them together. It just felt like how Zel would respond, ya know?**_

**_Also extra thanks to Maddy02 and DQBunny for informing me that _Gourrina_ is the term for the LG parining! DQBunny gives a very detailed explaintion in her review, check it out if you're interested! _**

**_Whew!_**

**_Alrighty! Lets get this chapter started!_**

**_Here's to you Gourrina fans! (nn)_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

_The Welcome Ball…_

* * *

The duo paused, staring up at the large double oak door. The music and talking was coming for the other side and Lina swallowed. 

"We… we don't have to go in there, Lina." Gourry said, taking in the fear on her face.

Lina shook her head, her eyes hardening. "Oh yes we do, Gourry."

"Um… but I'm still confused as to why?" Gourry replied.

"Because there are ghost in there, you moron!" Lina growled.

"Oh no, I get that." Gourry stated carefully, looking at her meaningfully. "What I don't get is why _we_ have to go in there. Isn't this Amelia's thing?"

Lina hung her head; a red cloud engulfed her when she raised it, her eyes hard. "That's exactly why we have to go. I'll be damned if I'm going to let her steal my role. I'm the heroine! Me!"

"Well as long as you admit it! Let's go!" Gourry replied easily, pushing the doors open.

"G… Gourry?" Lina asked shocked out of her boldness.

"Well come on Lina, heroism just beyond this door." Gourry chided with a grin.

Lina shook her head following him though the door. "You know me so…"

"…well…" The words were caught in her mouth as she took in the sight around her. "_Woah_…"

She realized in reflect that it should have been obvious that this was a Ballroom, and naturally those sounds she had heard had been a ball, go figure. However, oddly she was apparently the only woman in the room.

"Wow, L… Lina…" Gourry stated in awe.

"Yeah I know." Lina replied, shaking her head and turning back to look at him. "Crazy, huh Gourry?"

"Huh?" It was then she realized he wasn't looking at the ball... but at her and if he was suddenly in a tux… that complemented his gorgeous looks by making him even moreso… then she was wearing…

She looked at her reflection in the grand mirror. Sure enough, she was wearing a flowing champagne gown, spun form silk she imagined. While it was only an illusion it was… breathtaking. "Uhn… wha…"

The other guests looked at them in awe… well at her anyway and quickly rushed over, unsurprising, she being the only girl and all but Lina decided to believe it was her dazzling looks.

The first to reach her dropped to a knee. "May I have this dance?"

The next arrived pushed him out of the way. "Nonsense! Any woman with good taste would obviously dance with me!"

Another pushed the eyebrow-raisingly rude one out of the way and replied. "I'm so sorry for his manners, my lady. Allow me to make it up to you by going a round in the waltz."

And so it went Lina laughing graciously while suitor after suitor attempted to take her hand in a dance only to be pushed aside by the next in line while Gourry stood there dumbstruck.

Finally after Lina became bored, she raised a hand gracefully and stated properly. "I am so very sorry boys, but I'm with him."

The raised hand pointed at Gourry and the crowd parted to either side leaving them a straight path to each other, as the others whispered.

Gourry looked her in the eyes a sincere smile on his face as he spoke, his voice soft. "Seriously Lina, you should wear dresses more often."

"G… Gourry…" Lina blushed looking down in embarrassment.

Her first suitor shook his head, a grin on his face as he nudged her forward. "If you're with him; then dance with him!"

"But… I…" Lina sputtered.

"_Dance! Dance! Dance!"_ Her suitors chanted and a now crimson Lina looked helpless up at Gourry who shook his head with a smile, closing the space between them

Every step he took, made Lina's heart beat a little bit faster, and finally he was there, giving a proper bow as he asked formally. "May I have this dance?"

"Y…Yes…" Lina sputtered, not nearly as gracefully, offering her trembling hand.

Gourry smiled, shaking his head slightly as he accepted it, and rose to his feet, placing his other hand on her tiny waist, gently pulling her to him.

The crowd let out a cheer and backed off, randomly bowing and asking dances of each other as the music picked back up.

Lina laughed at this and grinned up at Gourry who just smiled that same smile back down at her, causing her to blush again turning her cheek into his broad chest to avoid looking up at him, her heart beat picking up.

They spun gracefully around the room, passing the grinning makeshift male couples, and Lina smiled, daring to look back up at Gourry, that content smile had yet to leave his face.

"Gourry…" Lina asked carefully.

"Yeah Lina, what is it?" He replied, turning her to the music, not looking away.

"When you look at me like that…" Lina continued nervously. "…what are you thinking?"

Gourry paused, Lina realized they were no longer dancing, and neither were the other couples. All eyes were on them, and Lina flushed, turning her eyes on Gourry who was deep in thought.

Finally he shook his head, his blond hair moving in a way that made Lina's breath catch. "I can't explain it in words. I have that problem a lot more than you'd think actually."

Lina arched an eyebrow, figuring she was far more aware of how often this was a problem for him than he was. "That's okay, Gourry. I understand."

"No." Gourry responded, shaking his head in that dashingly beautiful way again and Lina swallowed hard. "I've been looking for a way to sum it up for a long time…"

"For a long…" Lina blinked up at him, her cheeks flushing again.

"Maybe if I…" He continued, still musing and then he looked down at her, lifting her up.

"G…Gourry…" Lina stammered flustered, her entire face scarlet as he lifted her up to eye level. It was then that she realized he meant to kiss her!

"Lina I…" He whispered slowly closing the space between them, as her heart beat so loud she thought the entire ball room could hear it.

"What is this?" A cold, furious voice cut in, a female voice Lina noted to her mild displeasure, bizarrely frustrated that Gourry hadn't been able to make his point.

The Crowd parted in terror and Gourry set Lina back on the ground, now serious. Lina, now furious rounded on the woman.

She stood only inches shorter than Gourry. Wavy raven-colored hair spilled down her back, a few of the waves resting on her shoulders.

Her eyes were the darkest green Lina had ever seen, her skin porcelain, and her figure filled out to low cut long blood-red gown perfectly. Lina was even more furious to note this was the most beautiful woman she'd ever laid eyes on.

"I don't recall inviting either of you." She stated, liquidly, crossing the floor with a walk so graceful it was as if she was floating, which Lina chalked up to the fact that she probably was.

"Yeah well, it looked like your boys were getting tiered of dancing with themselves." Lina stated, coldly.

The woman arched a brow. "They are mine. If I say they dance with themselves, then that's what they do."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Lina growled her eyes hardening. "But who are you?"

The ghost twitched, annoyed to be having such a long discussion with a _woman_, and a bitter one at that. "I am Selene, the Mistress of this manor, and I'd say you've overstayed your welcome!"

"Oh-ho, ho-ho!" Lina growled, furious. "You don't even know who I am so let me give you tip!"

"Huh?!!!" Lina balked in frustration as Selene walked pass her, as far as she was concerned this conversation was over, however the man behind her…

"My, what a handsome man…" She purred, her jade orbs narrowing in feline pleasure.

Lina whirled around, horrified as in one minute she realized why there were so many men here, all of them handsome to boot. "Get away from him!"

Selene ignored her, focused solely on Gourry. "Do you find me attractive, young swordsman."

Gourry's eyes remained hard a slight smile playing at his lips. "I'm afraid you not my type…"

Lina grinned in triumph as Selene turned away haughtily. "You tell her Gourry!"

Selene looked down at her, a cold smile forming on her lips. "So be it. Why don't you join us again tomorrow night?"

"We'll all be waiting!" Her voice stated smoothly as she, the guests and the ball faded away, her laugher echoing in the empty dark room.

"_Lighting!_" Lina muttered. "Oh that… ghost…she's going down!"

"I agree. She's bad news." Gourry stated coldly.

Lina grinned slapping him on the back. "Well we should probably get some sleep tonight!"

"Say no more!" Gourry stated, grinning mischievously.

Lina's eyes widened in terror. "Oh no! Gourry! No! Don't!"

It was to late, he had already picked her up and was racing away up the stairs.

"**_Gourry!!!_**"

* * *

**_Oooh! The villian is finally revealed! And in the romantic closure race Lina and Gourry make a startling leap into first with an almost kiss! Who'd have thunk?_**

**_Place your bets, and make your reviews, the race is officaly on! (nn)_**


	7. Chapter Seven

_And now... the morning after! Hee, this should be awkward... for them! _

_Ryu-Zero-Rei: Heh, oh yes Selene defenitly chose the wrong man to mess with it! And thanks for getting my version of Gourry._

_SithKnight-Galen: Selene really didn't care that he wasn't human. And this chapter shoughd give more answers as to her intentions._

_Yodel: He is a nice guy, isn't he? Thanks for all of your sweet words!_

_DQBunny; thanks! That's exactly what I go for! I think the novels and manga do a lot more for this pairing then the series did, so I take exerpts from them._

_WildfireDreams: Thank you, and here ya go!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_An Energetic Breakfast…_

* * *

Filia yawned softly, stretching herself out, her tail flicking contently. Surprisingly her nightmares hadn't occurred again that night. Which she admitted was a tad bit odd as she had just been possessed… 

She shuddered, holding herself as she shook her head in disgust, even now she could feel the violation… and something distasteful right here…

She whirled over to the window well were Xelloss was watching her, an amused grin playing at his features. "Oh… that's right… you stayed…"

"I'm glad you appreciated it!" Xelloss stated, mildly annoyed, but quickly shifting to amused as he cracked an eye and asked pointedly. "So… no new nightmares, eh Filia?"

He stood from the window sill and casually straightened his cloak. "It would seem that the cause of your nightmares is apparently also the cure…"

"That's not…!" Filia yelped in horror.

"…however it seems while dreaming about me terrifies you…" He went on grinning smugly as he turning to face the window. "…if I'm actually here… it seems to calm you… seems like your subconscious is trying to tell you something, eh Filia?"

Filia glared at his back with unfathomable horror and rage, her hair standing on end as she clenched her fists.

"Beautiful morning, isn't it, Filia?" Xelloss taunted in a provoking tone, grinning as he basked in the emotional buffet she was emitting. "For a haunted mansion the landscaping actually quite lovely!"

The statement about landscaping was apparently one too far! For as soon as the words left his lips Filia screamed, pulling free mace-sama from under her night garments, brandishing it with fire in her eyes, it taking all her willpower to keep from transforming. "XELLOSS!!!"

"Yes?" He asked sweetly, turning to face her, arching a brow at the flaming dragoness standing before him, a slight sweatdrop forming… not out of concern for himself but because she was much hotter that yesterday and well… he wasn't quite sure if he should point out the fact that she was burning her clothes off or not… he decided _not_, a devious grin alighting his face.

"DIE!!!" She growled swinging down mace-sama hard.

Xelloss decided quickly, that structural damage might nullify his deal with his employer… and that would make Beastmaster very angry! That outcome undesirable at best, he simply lifted his free hand and caught it.

Filia growled putting all of strength in it, her fury growing and to Xelloss' delight consuming the remainder of her night gown… he was also pleased to note there were no more layers to burn through! Filia, unaware in her fury just kept on pushing, unfortunately, Xelloss hadn't budged in the slightest.

She was furious that he'd hid from all of them how strong he was… he'd even made her carry him when he was wounded! She growled, and changed tactics, instead trying to pull away, so she could catch him off guard as she retreated.

Xelloss arched a brow and decided to pull the mace towards him rather than giving it back which caused Filia to flop into him, only the maces handle separating them… it was then wile she was looking up at his smug expression she noted how close they were and how breezy it suddenly felt…

Filia's eyes widened in horror as she realized her clothes were missing, it was then that she felt the singed floor beneath her feet and realized what had happened. "My… nightgown…"

Xelloss' grin widened. "Yes, yes… and I do believe that was your only one, wasn't it? My, how unfortunate!"

Filia stood there unsure what to do, if she moved he'd see every thing, if she asked for help he'd probably just mock her… or worse… she swallowed, still not moving her hands weakly clasping her mace.

Xelloss already knew the others were awake and figured if they didn't make an appearance for breakfast soon, they'd be noticed, and that would naturally bring an end to his fun… or at least make it harder to continue as they had the past two nights. This realized he stated calmly, in an effort to protect the floor... "Hold your mace, Filia. I'll phase out."

"Wha…" Filia was cut off as he was gone and the mace was heavier than she let on. She managed to catch it before it hit the floor and sighed with relief.

Naturally her garter had survived even if the rest of her clothes hadn't and so she tucked her mace into it, and made her way to the closest, trying not to wonder if the filthy monster was still watching…

* * *

_O O O_

* * *

"So this Selene, only takes men then, Amelia?" Lina asked, her food strangely untouched.

Amelia nodded softly. "Yeah, she… she possesses their wives and makes them kill them, then she leaves... and when they realize what they've done…"

"Unh…" Lina stated in horror. "No way. That's… awful…"

"Come to think of it…" Gourry stated calmly through a mouthful of food, taking a long drink so he could swallow. "You were the only woman at the ball last night, except for that other woman…"

Lina was pleased that he'd finally decided to view her as a woman, she was nineteen afterall! However, that fact that he was dumb as dirt still remained, and naturally she was forced to whack him in the head. "You jellyfish brain! That was a ghost not a woman! The entire ball was!"

"Huh? Even you?" Gourry asked confused, earning him a few more whacks and an irritated headlock.

"You met Selene?" Amelia asked, horrified.

"At a ball?" Zelgadiss asked incredulously.

"Yep!" Lina replied, Gourry now beginning to turn blue in her grip causing the chimera and the princess to sweatdrop. "And she invited us to come back tonight."

"Hm, sounds like a trap." Zelgadiss stated suspiciously.

"Oh yes!" Xelloss replied cheerfully phasing into a seat beside the princess, across from Zelgadiss. "But what better way for Miss Amelia to take care of the problem all at once!"

"That's right!" Lina stated, finally freeing Gourry, and then stealing his plate while he was still to out of breath to do more than mutter a very weak "Hey…"

Zelgadiss arched a brow as the monster made himself a cup of tea… in what was obviously a cup stolen from Filia's tea set. "And what sort of encounter did you have last night, Xelloss?"

The trickster priest's expression grew dark and he muttered aloud. "Just where does she get off?! Not pretty enough? Not _pretty_ enough! I'm plenty pretty! Women swoon over me wherever I go!"

The four sweatdropped. Amelia being the first to react as she smiled sweetly, patting his hand consolingly, her sweatdrop not wavering. "There, there Mr. Xelloss! You're very pretty!"

"Yeah Xelloss!" Gourry replied cheerfully. "You look almost like Lina's sister! And she's plenty pretty!" He sweatdropped and paled slightly. "Although she was a bit scary, I'm shocked Lina even introduced us…"

"Thanks Gourry…" Xelloss stated blandly. "… but looking like a girl doesn't make you pretty, even if it is the Knight of Cepheid…"

"The night of what? " Gourry asked confused and a pale Lina shook herself out of it.

"Besides, Xelloss!" Lina replied hastily, rubbing the back of her head as her sweatdrop grew. "Not all women like bangs! You're probably just not her type!"

Zelgadiss quietly sipped his tea, not touching this one… embarrassed thoughts of a certain princess/ prince going through his head.

Filia walked into the room a faint blush on her cheeks as she looked down at the gloomy Xelloss, and then quickly away as she took a seat next to Zelgadiss who was growing paler and paler, convinced everyone knew what he was thinking about.

Shakily Filia pulled out her tea set, the clattering sound drawing everyone's attention to her, save Zelgadiss and Xelloss. Filia smiled weakly and quickly looked away.

Zelgadiss unfortunately thought they were all staring at him and began to sweat profusely.

"Are you okay Mr. Zelgadiss?" Amelia asked hesitantly.

Zelgadiss nodded quickly… _they all know... they just don't want to say it but they all know…_

_…I'm pretty! _Xelloss though to himself. _I'm prettier than pretty! _

"Do you think I'm pretty Filia?" Xelloss asked anxiously, causing everyone at the table, save Zelgadiss and Filia to go slack jawed.

"Wha…I…" Filia sputtered; luckily she was spared from answering as Zelgadiss slammed his hands down hard on the table, popping to his feet.

"Okay!" He yelled; sweat dripping down his wild-eyed face. "So what if I happen to be a bangs man! It was more her… I mean his... I mean who cares! Who says love has to be about gender anyway?! Not me! Besides Gourry likes Sylphiel and I don't see you raising a fuss over that! Huh? Huh? Answer me!!!"

Everyone stared in stunned silence at the huffing chimera.

"Well." Xelloss stated calmly, pouring himself a refill from Filia's tea pot, causing her to blush and turn away. "One thing's for sure; I'll always be prettier than _him_."

Zelgadiss blinked at him and calmly sat back down and proceeded to bang his head into the table, only to have it get stuck there.

"Uh…" Amelia asked weakly. "Mr. Zelgadiss?"

"Boy Lina!" Gourry replied stunned. "Everyone's sure acting weird."

Lina shook her head, and shrugged. "It's the negative atmosphere from the house. It brings out people's fears and utilizes them. Ghosts as old as Selene maintain their power by absorbing energy from souls and psychic energy. It can easily be manifested in the emotions of people like us… well save you of course Gourry…"

Gourry shook his head. "Well… I don't get it, but one thing's obvious, this Selene chick is trouble."

"Oh." Lina sighed, plopping back into her seat in defeat. "For the last time Gourry, she's a ghost, not a woman."

Gourry looked at her blankly. "I know what a ghost is Lina, I've seen you possessed by one remember?"

"Unh…" Lina bristled, rubbing the back of her head nervously. "Let's not dwell in the past Gourry! Heh! Heh!"

"Hmm…" Xelloss cut in, noticing the absence of someone rather important. "Has anyone seen our host?"

"Uhn…" Lina sated in shock. "Come to think of it I haven't seen him since dinner last night!"

Zelgadiss pried his head up from table loosing a patch of hair as he did so. He cast a glare at it and then looked pointedly back at the group. "So then, the last time any of us saw him was last night when he showed us the guest hall?"

Amelia swallowed. "Then last night… at midnight?"

Lina smiled reassuringly at Amelia, placing a reassuring hand on her back. "Hey! He wasn't at the ball with the other ghosts so there's still hope Amelia!"

"R… Right!" Amelia nodded, hopping up from the table and pointing her justice finger high. "There's still hope!"

"Yep!" Lina replied with a nod a she stood to her feet, slamming a hand on the table. "No let's split up and find him!"

"Okay!" or "Okay…" was the Universal reply and Lina grinned, leading the way.

* * *

_**Hee! Sure Xelly, your pleanty pretty! And don't worry Zel, we all know you're not really a bangs man...**_


	8. Chapter Eight

**_Oh and the whole reason Zel was flipping out, for those of you who haven't seen NEXT or don't remember the princess he was remembering... once there was this kingdom where only women were allowed, the princess of this kingdom was named Miwan, think Sylphiel in looks but with slightly shorter hair, and dark green in color. _**

**_Turns out, this princess, was actually a prince... (nn)U _**

**_Special thanks to: _**

**_Ryu-Zero-Rei: Dum… Dum... Dum... what indeed... (nn) _**

**_Yodel: I'm with you on that one, but that's what makes him loveable. I've never been one for the pretty boys any way! (n-) _**

**_SithNight-Galen: Thank you! Yep, I just finished up the final battle this morning actually, I think form your review of this last chapter you'll really like it. _**

_**Mistress Dragon Flame: -x-**Rockdad sighs and shakes head sadly**-x- You always rain on my fun... nah but seriously, I enjoy having her light on fire as much as I enjoyed making that wall get angry when Xel tossed a "twitch" sign on it! That's just my style, and it's oh so amusing to think about, ne?!!! (-D) **_

**_Enjoy! _**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

_The Hunt…_

* * *

"Okay!" Lina began, once they were in the main hall. "Amelia and Zel, you guys take the outside grounds, okay?" 

"Right!" Amelia stated eager to begin the quest to find their lost host.

Zelgadiss nodded his agreement. "What about you guys?"

"Me and Gourry will take the bottom floor, since we had a chance to explore some of it last night on our way to the ball and Xelloss and Filia can take to upper levels, which appear to only be used for housing so they should be easy to check."

Filia blanched already feeling like she'd spent way to much time with Xelloss this morning. "No! I refuse, Miss Lina! You know how I feel about Xelloss!"

Lina glared hard at her and Filia sweatdropped. "Filia… you remember what happened _last_ time you selfishly refused to pair up with Xelloss… don't you?"

Filia swallowed and nodded softly.

"Fine." Lina emphasized darkly, before brightening. "Now let's stop wasting time! Lord Eric needs us! Check your area, if he's not there come back here and wait for the other pairs okay?"

"Right!" Amelia stated pointing out the main door. "Let's go, Mr. Zelgadiss!"

Zelgadiss smiled and followed the pumped up princess out the door.

"That's the spirit guys!" Lina hollered after them, rounding on Xelloss and Filia with a pointed glare as she tapped her foot impatiently.

Xelloss arched a brow as he shared a sweatdrop with Filia, grabbing her by the wrist. "Come on Filia."

"R….Right!" She replied weakly letting him phase them upstairs.

Lina watched them go, her smile fading once they had left. She sighed looking up at Gourry. "Well, let's check the ballroom first."

"You don't think he's alive, do you, Lina?" Gourry asked softly.

Lina smiled sadly up at him shaking her head. "No. In fact… _well..._ let's just see what we find."

That said they headed down the hall to ballroom. It looked nearly the same in the daylight as it had at night, only now the light from the open door lit up the dust like glitter.

"_Lighting!_" Lina declared throwing up her hand and summoning the glowing orb. "Wow, this place hasn't been used in years!"

Gourry sneezed and nodded. "Yeah. Then again I guess a haunted house isn't exactly the best place to throw a party, huh Lina?"

"You said it, Gourry." Lina replied with a nod.

She looked around and sighed in defeat. "Well I should have known it wouldn't have been that easy!"

"Oh well, come on, Gourry!" Lina directed heading out the door.

"Where to next, Lina?" Gourry asked pleasantly, shutting the door behind them.

"The kitchen of course!" Lina stated cheerfully.

"Alright!" Gourry replied with a grin. "My favorite room in the whole mansion!"

Lina laughed, tossing her fiery hair over her shoulder. "I'll race you there!"

* * *

_O O O_

* * *

"A… mausoleum?" Amelia asked surprised to find one out here on the grounds. It seemed odd that it wouldn't be kept hidden or at least disguised with a garden. 

Zelgadiss narrowed his eyes, placing a restraining hand on Amelia's shoulder. "Wait here Amelia, I'll check it out first. There's no need for you to expose your self to this sort of thing if there aren't any ghosts involved."

Amelia swallowed and nodded, grateful. She really hoped that Lord Eric wasn't down there, and if he was she wouldn't want to see him like that. But if he wasn't down there and something else was…

"Be careful Mr. Zelgadiss…" Amelia said nervously, bitting her lip as she looked up at him.

Zelgadiss swallowed back the effect her eyes had on him whenever she looked at him like that… like he was still a normal human, and one worth caring about. "I'll call if I need you."

Amelia nodded softly and watched him enter the crypt, her heart heavy.

* * *

_O O O_

* * *

"I can't believe I'm stuck spending this much time with _You_!" Filia huffed, as they ran from door to door, throwing them open and checking around. She was in a hurry to get away from him and quite frankly she was getting on _his_ nerves! 

"I mean its bad enough I have to dream about you every night!" She continued throwing open the next door as Xelloss took the one across from her.

"Not my fault!" He chided with a taunting grin as he slammed the door.

"Oooh!" Filia huffed slamming her own. "As if I _want _to dream about you!"

"Now Filia!" He stated calmly as he opened the next door and peeking in only to shut it immediately while Filia checked her next one. "If _you're_ dreaming about me that means_ you_ want to spend time with me! And that's hardly _my_ fault!"

Filia glared at him as he went on to check the next room, throwing open the door to next room in a huff, quickly slamming it, the sound welcoming. "It is so your fault! Do you know what I dream about Xelloss?"

Xelloss hesitated, curiosity winning over his pride and he took his hand off the handle of the next door and turned to face her. "No, I can't say that I do."

"I dream…huh terrible choice of words…" She muttered rolling her eyes sarcastically as her body trembled form rage, stress and fear. "… I have _nightmares_ about you Xelloss! About the day we arrived at the temple of the ancient dragons, the day before we fought Dark Star."

She stopped, smiling in bemusement. "You know, that day was the worst of my life, worse even than the day to come next, that was just a battle to save the world you know. But that… that day everything I knew, everything I believed came crashing down with one fell swoop!"

She laughed bitterly. "That was the day my people were murdered down to only the Supreme Elder and myself. And that same day, even though there were only two of us left to serve the Fire Dragon King, I left, leaving only the Supreme Elder. As you know he was slaughtered the next day but… to me he was already dead."

Tears began to form in her eyes and the bitter smile grew. "He died the moment I realized that all my life everything I had been taught, was a lie. And you want to know the strange thing, so many things happened to me that day, but the only thing that I have nightmares about is you taking me hostage."

She glared, the tears falling as she shook her head in fury. "It wasn't even the act of betrayal; it was the sincerity in your voice when you threatened my life. I guess…. I guess that's the one thing of that day that I can't seem to get over…"

Xelloss swallowed, not quite brave enough to open his eyes, but feeling as though he should do so and yet… "I was sincere, Filia…"

The words were soft and at first Filia wasn't sure she'd heard them properly. "Wha… what…"

"I was sincere…" He repeated, opening his eyes attempting to keep them steady. Filia gasped in fear at the unreadable deluge of emotions displayed in them. She swallowed hard, backing up against the wall.

"You want to know a secret Filia?" Xelloss stated casually, slowly advancing on her, his eyes never breaking her gaze.

Filia swallowed unable to answer or look away, terror freezing her entirely.

"I hate you." He whispered, causing Filia's eyes to widen in shock.

"Oh yes." He nodded, reaching out and running a hand through her soft blond locks. Filia swallowed again, her mouth growing dry as her throat tightened. He was too close, and his eyes…

"X…Xe…" She tried to speak but he raised a gloved hand to her cheek and she lost the ability to do anything but stand there.

He noted her submission but paid it no mind as he continued, just as softly as before. "I hate you more than anyone I've ever met, Filia. That's a lot of people."

Filia whimpered and he leaned in, their lips nearly touching as he stated calmly. "Do you know why, Filia?"

Filia shook her head nervously and he pulled her head into his shoulder and whispered quietly in her ear.

"Neither do I…"

Filia swallowed as they continued to stand there like that for longer than she could count. He continued to stoke her hair while she breathed quietly into his shoulder. Finally they broke apart, meeting each other's gaze; Filia's scared, Xelloss' content albeit a bit bored.

Silently he turned and opened the next door on his side. Filia swallowed and followed in suit.

She had a feeling that old reoccurring nightmare of hers might be a two part-er tonight.

* * *

_O O O_

* * *

"Where… where's all the food?" Gourry asked in horror, 

Lina glared slamming the empty cupboards. "Man! Sometimes I really hate being right! I wanted to be able to eat dinner tonight too!"

"What do you mean, Lina?" Gourry asked puzzled. "What's going on?"

Lina shook her head. "Come on lets go wait in the hall for the others. We'll wait we can tell everyone at once."

Gourry looked puzzled but shrugged. He just hoped the food showed back up; he sure didn't want to miss dinner! Afterall, they hadn't even had lunch yet!

* * *

_O O O_

* * *

_But daddy, I don't want to get married yet! I don't have anyone to love yet! _

_I know daughter. Your mom and I weren't in love at first but soon we grew to love each other. With the power of justice in your and your husbands hearts, you can overcome anything Amelia!_

"But love just... _is_. You can't force it… not true love…" Amelia whispered as she stared out at the pond. Zelgadiss still hadn't come out yet, she was beginning to worry.

"Amelia!" Zelgadiss yelled from the crypt and Amelia leapt to her feet.

"I'm coming, Mr. Zelgadiss." She called down, entering the mausoleum.

_

* * *

_

_O O O_

_

* * *

_

"It seems he isn't here either." Xelloss stated, mildly annoyed at the turn of events. "How unfortunate."

"What's in this for you, Xelloss?" Filia asked.

Xelloss pursed his lips and gave a shrug. "Well as I doubt it matters much anymore, I made a deal with him. An I do you a favor, you do me a favor, sort of thing."

"What sort of favor?" Filia asked. Confused as to what a simple man like their host could have had to offer the monster race.

"Now _that_ I don't feel like telling you!" Xelloss replied, pointing a finger cheerfully and Filia glowered at him.

"Typical." She snorted, tossing her hair.

Xelloss grinned unfazed. "Well Filia, I'd say it's about time we meet the others then, isn't it!"

Filia sighed. "I suppose so. Miss Amelia will be upset by this."

Xelloss nodded. "Oh well! It'll have to be dealt with, however…"

"However, what, Xelloss?" Filia asked, arching a brow nervously.

"Well!" Xelloss stated rubbing the back of his. "I'm afraid…"

"You're afraid what, Xelloss?" Filia ground out, becoming annoyed.

"I'm Afraid!" He grinned as he quipped. "You'll have to walk back on your own!"

"What!" Filia roared. "But that's four flights of stairs!"

Unfortunately he was already gone as his voice tittered at her from the next floor down.

"Arrgh!" Filia growled pulling on her hair. "XELLOSS!!!"

* * *

_O O O_

* * *

"What is it Mr. Zelgadiss?" Amelia asked nervously. 

"A secret passage." Zelgadiss replied in awe, pulling on a candelabrum to show the stunned princess. "It seems to go somewhere in the house…"

"A secret passage!" Amelia asked, her eyes brightening. "Then maybe he's still safe! Maybe he's in one of the passages!"

"Shall we have a look?" Zelgadiss asked with a dashing grin and Amelia nodded.

Zelgadiss smiled down at her. "Alright then. You light the way, princess."

Amelia beamed at him happily and he blushed.

"I mean you know… that wasn't…" He stammered.

Amelia smiled and hooked her arm in his. "It was nice… Zelgadiss…"

Zelgadiss stared in shock, before looking away now terribly embarrassed as the coloring on his cheeks showed. "Um right… well let's just go…"

Amelia grinned and held up her free hand. "_Lighting!"_

_Don't worry daddy, maybe… just maybe I won't have to learn to love someone else…_

* * *

**_Well there you have it, the best hug ever writen! No seriously, I went over that a thousand times and each time all I could make it was a hug... a very deep hug... (xX)_**

**_Poor Amelia, a princess' life is not a simple one... (- -) _**

**_Oh well! Don't worry, this is still very much going to have a happy ending for all our favorite pairings... (nn)_**


	9. Chapter Nine

**_Warning, once this chapter ends, so does the fun, till Selene gets her comeuppances._**

**_Special thanks to the following:_**

**_Famelia Ly: Don't worry they'll continue, I just can't help myself! And there is one omre secret pasage in the works..._**

_**Ryu-Zero-Rei: You're very, **very**, close, as usual. Unforutnately, the answer will be revealed in Chapter 14... As for the young lord... here ya go! (nn)**_

**_Ami Metallium: Thank you! Thank you very much!_**

**_Yodel: Very sweet. And you are just as close as Ryu-zer-Rei, unfortunatly that's the same answer to be revealed in Chapter 14..._**

**_DQBunny: Hmm... I'll have to read that one! Thanks for the empathy! (nn)_**

**_SithKnight-Galen: Wow, you have incredible depth! Thank you!_**

**_Mistress Dragon Flame: Why thank you! (nn) I hope you enjoy this next scene!_**

**_Thank you all my new reviewers!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_A Secret and a Passage…_

* * *

Xelloss was the first to join Lina and Gourry on the stairs, phasing in with a cheerful. "Oh! So you guys have finished inspecting the house as well, then!" 

Lina arched a brow and asked suspiciously. "So where's Filia?"

Xelloss rubbed his head nervously. "Well, you see she was getting a bit heated! So I decided to let her take a walk… to cool off…"

Lina narrowed her eyes. "You don't say…"

A loud roar and what sounded like a thousand rampaging lizard men came from the hall above them, causing the chandelier to shake above them and all three to eye it warily.

"You really don't understand women, do ya Xelloss?" Lina stated, dryly.

Xelloss gave no reply, his cheerful expression unwavering as Filia crashed down the stairs, mace drawn.

"XELLOSS!" She roared, mace pointing at his nose. "You! You!"

"Yes?!" Xelloss asked cracking open an eye and arching a brow, his grin widening.

Filia glared furious, and then she lowered her mace turning to the side and crossing her arms, a smug grin on her face. "No, I don't think you're pretty! You're not pretty at all."

Xelloss' jaw dropped, his eyes widening in shock. "Wha… wha…"

Filia's smug grinned widened, as she nodded to herself pleased. _That put him in his place…_

Lina and Gourry blinked as Xelloss tried to comprehend what had just happened.

Xelloss was still trying to fathom it when the closet door located on the side of the stairwell burst open and Zelgadiss stepped through. Amelia waved the dust out her face as she followed him.

"Zel? Amelia?" Lina asked in shock. "How'd you… huh?"

"There was a secret passage in the mausoleum, apparently it led here." Zelgadiss replied, raising an eyebrow at the still gaping mazoku. "What's his problem?"

Lina turned back to Xelloss and shook her head, turning back to the perturbed chimera. "You don't want to know, he'll come around in a bit; but a secret passage, you say?"

"Yeah." Amelia replied, wrenching her eyes away from Xelloss and nodding. "We were hopping that Lord Eric might be hiding there, but it only led us back here. It hadn't been used in ages."

"Hmm…" Lina thought aloud, placing a finger on her chin as the others, save Filia who was still maintaining her gloating position took the opportunity to stare at Xelloss, Gourry had never looked away. "… but if there's one passage, then there has to be others…"

"Huh?" Amelia asked, turning back to the sorceress. "You mean…"

"I agree." Zelgadiss nodded. "And the odds are good they are located in the same sort of obscure places."

"Hmm…" Lina continued, not noticing as Gourry quietly rose to his feet waving a hand in front of Xelloss face, but to no avail. "… I bet the sunporch might have one… perhaps a trap door of some kind…"

"And I'm sure there's one in the kitchen, even if it's only used for servants…" Zelgadiss continued.

Lina pursed her lips, the truth was, she'd already had her opinion on what had happened to their host… however if there was hope… then maybe… just maybe… there might be dinner!

"Alright!" Lina yelled, spinning around and pointing her finger high in the air, causing Amelia to twitch but she ignored it… this time… "We can't just waste time standing around! Our dinner's on the line here! Amelia, Zel, you check the kitchen, me and Gourry will check sunroom! Xelloss you…"

Lina stared at him for a moment as Gourry, pulled on his ears and the just shook her head. "You just keep doing what you're doing and Filia can just stay and mock you… "

Filia's smug smirk widened and Lina sighed to herself. "Why me…"

"And then we'll meet back here!" She finished with a wide grin. "Alright?"

"Right!" Amelia and Zelgadiss replied, the princess a bit more eager than the chimera.

"Okay Gourry, let's leave him to Filia then!" Lina said, pulling the swordsman off of him

"Huh?" Gourry questioned, casting the monster one more worried glance as he followed Lina down the hall, as Amelia and Zel went to the other way. "But are you sure we should just be leaving him like this?"

Once they were gone Filia maintained her position, although soon her face began to hurt and she let the smug grin drop, rubbing her jaw and turning to Xelloss, raising an eyebrow. "Oh! I can't have affected you that much!"

Xelloss attempted for the umpteenth time to think off a proper retort and he still had nothing. Sighing to himself; having to admit that he'd been beat and that no amount of stalling would get him out of this, he closed his mouth righting himself. "Good one, Filia…"

Filia smirked and Xelloss cracked an eye, a grin of his own forming. "…now tell the truth Filia, how do you really think I look?"

"Wha…what?" Filia sputtered, her face flushing and her eyes widening. "But I just told you…"

"Oh no!" Xelloss replied, raising a finger and leaning in, their noses touching. "Come on Filia, I know you were just saying that to get to me! And you got me! But turnabouts fair play, so come on!"

"Um… well…" Filia sputtered, stalling for time.

Xelloss opened the other eye, his grin widening as he arched both brows. He'd only been trying to get under her skin, he hadn't actually expected to fluster her so much he might actually get an answer! And from the way she was blushing…

"Well, Filia?" Xelloss, pushing his nose against hers and narrowing his eyes, making her go cross-eyed and have to blink her eyes back into focus, only to end up doing it again. "Come on! Tell the truth!"

Filia blinked, uncrossing her eyes again and raising a finger weakly. "A… a secret?" She offered, a large sweatdrop forming.

Xelloss hung his head, his bang covering his eyes as he shook it. "Okay… I give…"

Filia giggled, giving him a consoling pat on the back and he lifted his head and grinned himself.

* * *

_O O O_

* * *

"Huh…" Lina stated, standing with her hands on her hips. "We jumped all over this floor, and there's no trapdoors any where…"

"Well, maybe Amelia and Zel found something!" Gourry offered helpfully and Lina sighed with a shrug.

"Well, it's worth a try." She agreed opening the door. "Come on Gourry, let's go give them a hand."

* * *

_O O O_

* * *

Filia and Xelloss stopped, remembering themselves, and looked at each other, turning away quickly. 

"Um…" Filia spoke up first, timidly. "Should we go check in on them?"

"Amelia is the one I'm most concerned with." Xelloss replied with a shrug. "Lina will be fine by herself."

"Okay." Filia replied, biting her lip. "Um… it would probably be faster if you teleported us there… you know… if you don't mind…"

Xelloss grinned, getting over his own awkwardness easily at the prospect of making her more so. "Why Filia! If you want me to hold you, you don't have to make excuses!"

Filia twitched, stepping past him haughtily. "Never mind I'll just…"

Before she could finish he'd already grinned, stealing them away.

* * *

_O O O_

* * *

Zelgadiss stared at the laundry shoot… or what should have been the laundry shoot but was instead a staircase to what he could only assume was the basement or the wine cellar… however if that were the case why would it be in the laundry shoot? 

"Mr. Zelgadiss?" Amelia whispered timidly, slipping a hand in his causing him to flush slightly. "Do you feel it?"

Zelgadiss nodded. "Do you want to wait for the others?"

"No need for that!" Xelloss responded for her, phasing in with a stunned Filia in his arms, quickly dropping her to floor as she let out a startled yelp. "We're already here!"

Zelgadiss arched a brow and stared along with Amelia as Filia pulled free her mace and hopped to her feet all in one smooth angry motion.

"Zel? Why are you and Amelia holding hands?" Lina asked as she walked in, before he could comment on Xelloss' own bizarre behavior.

"Oh!" Zelgadiss replied dropping the princess' hand hastily, rubbing his head as he tried to think of a way to explain this.

"Well now that we're all here lets see what downstairs, shall we?" Xelloss cut in, figuring if he let the chimera off the hook, he'd let him in return. He really didn't want to explain his actions with Filia when he didn't even understand them himself and he was sure the chimera felt the same.

"Wow Xelloss!" Gourry stated cheerfully, grinning his approval. "You're all business aren't ya?"

"Well!" Xelloss replied cheerfully. "I have to say that if we find what we all can probably feel is down there, then my mission here will probably be abruptly terminated!"

Zelas' voice rang an amused disagreement in his head, causing him to feel confused.

"Typical Xelloss." Lina muttered rolling her eyes. "Well if that is what we find, then there's no dinner, and if there's no dinner then I think I'll be done here too."

"Miss Lina!" Amelia stated in shock. "B… but Lord Eric!"

"Let's just find out what's down there before we make up our minds." Zelgadiss cut in, glaring at the other two, daring them to contradict him.

"Alright…" Lina nodded agreeably, motioning him forward. "After you Zel."

Zelgadiss looked at Xelloss pointedly. "So how many people can you teleport, Xelloss?"

Xelloss sweatdropped as Filia glared daggers at him. "Well all of us. Of course but…"

"Do it." Zelgadiss ordered.

Xelloss' kept his smirk in place, glaring at the chimera from behind his closed eyes and phased the group into the room below.

"_Lighting!_" Lina yelled once they arrived in the dark, she could feel that something terrible had happened in here.

Amelia screamed, hiding her face in Zelgadiss chest whimpering. He looked away from the sight himself, wrapping his arms tight around her, comforting both of them.

Filia and Xelloss betrayed no expression although he could feel the despair radiating from her. He supposed she'd already seen to much to affected by this.

Lina swallowed hard looking up and drinking in the horrible sight. "Uhn… why…"

Gourry glared angrily, placing his hands on her shoulders. "This house…"

"He took his own life…" Amelia sobbed, her tears damping Zelgadiss' cloaks. "That means Selene has him…."

* * *

**..._to be continued..._**


	10. Chapter Ten

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

_Answers and Horror..._

* * *

They exited the stairs the shock not completely worn off. Xelloss wasn't too trilled at the turn of events either and sighed placing a hand behind his head. 

"Oh dear!" He murmured amiably, shaking his head as though speaking of an unexpected change of weather. "Lord Beastmaster won't be too happy if I stick around… what with our contract null and void now. It's a shame too, I would have liked to have stayed and see how this turned out…"

"You're leaving!" Filia and Amelia gasped in unison, while Lina glowered at him.

"He was only here for his _mission_." Zelgadiss replied darkly, crossing his arms. "And now that this has no meaning to his mistress he has to go scampering home."

"Leave him be Zel." Lina stated dryly, her rage subsiding as she ran a weary hand through her hair. "At least he's giving us a form of explanation and not just disappearing when we need him. If he's going to leave this would be the time to do it."

Gourry looked around the room and shrugged, his only concern was that Lina had said that there was no food, and well he was getting pretty hungry.

Filia shook her head, tossing her hair in disgust. "Just like a filthy monster! Dragging us all out here and then leaving us a soon as you have no more use for us."

Xelloss grinned darkly. "Well I wouldn't want to break character, now would I, Filia? However, unlike you dragons, we monsters have a sense of protocol!"

"Sounds more like slavery, if you asked me." Zelgadiss muttered.

Zelas' anger vibrated throughout him and Xelloss glared open eyed at the offensive chimera.

"I'd be careful in insulting my Master if I were you." He hissed darkly. "I receive enough of that from _Filia_; I won't take it from you…"

Zelgadiss blanched and Lina shook her head. _Real smooth there Zel, insulting a Dark Lord's governing style in front of her 2nd in command…_

Zelas' anger drained out of him and Xelloss relaxed, looking off into nowhere. "Well, I suppose now is a s good a time as any. Be seeing you!"

And with that he was gone leaving a despairing Filia alone to stare at the spot where he once had been.

Zelgadiss grunted, crossing his arms in a huff. "I don't take back what I said."

"Nor would we expect you too, Zel!" Lina replied amiably, slapping him hard on the back. "But right now we have bigger problems, than Xelloss abandoning us we need him most, on _his_ mission!"

She glared darkly at the ceiling and Amelia cut in. "We have to save Lord Eric, now more than ever!"

"I agree." Filia replied, tearing her eyes away from the empty spot, resolute. "I will stand by your side and help Miss Amelia, Miss Lina."

"As will I." Zelgadiss agreed, his gaze softening as he nodded to the princess.

"Right!" Amelia beamed tightening a fist and nodding her head as their eyes met. "And with us, the allies of justice working together, we shall cleanse this house!"

"Um…" Gourry cut in hesitantly. "Normally I'd want to have lunch first, or at least tea, but Lina, is there really no food, at all?"

"What? No food?" Amelia sputtered, wilting slightly.

"Yeah." Lina sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "I was just about to get to that; you all may wanna sit down for this one."

Amelia, wilted completely at that, plopping to the floor.

Zelgadiss opted to stay standing, crossing his arms calmly.

Filia shrugged, kneeling beside Amelia, this sort of problem not really pertaining to her.

Gourry, looked around and then shrugged, plopping to the floor with a loud crash.

"Nice Gourry." Lina commented, decideding not to punish him just then as she turned serious.

"Remember when Zel asked Lord Eric how he was able to prepare all that food so quickly?" Lina asked by way of begining.

"Yeah." Amelia nodded. "And he said he'd never had any servents."

"Yes well..." Lina bristled slightly, rubbing the back of her head. "I'll admit I didn't think to much of it then... as I was more involved in the food as opposed to it's preperations..."

"I'll say!" Gourry chimed in cheerfully. "Lina didn't even notice when I stole her roll!"

"I thought that was missing..." Lina murmered softly before cathcing herself and rounding on him in fury, while the others sweatdroped. "_Hey_!!! Gourry!"

Before she could pumle him, Zelgadiss placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Lina."

"Right, right." She shighed, brushing it off and casting him a final warning glare. "Anyway, when we were looking for Lord Eric we noticed that all the cupboards were bare, and as it seems unlikley that he would despose of all the food, cook us breakfast and then go hang himself, we are led to only one conlusion..."

"The Lord was a ghost all along..." Filia murmured in shock.

"Impossible." Zelgadiss stated annoyed, his arms crossed. "There's no way Amelia wouldn't have noticed."

"Come to think of it..." Amelia stated quitely, a finger on her chin as she remmembered. "I did sense something odd about him, but I just wrote it off to it being this house..." She shuddered and went on. "But after the feast, I didn't since anything from him... or Lord Marcus, Miss Lina that means!"

Lina nodded, growing a little green. "The food was put there to numb us, and there's only one way a ghost can do that..."

Zelgadiss shook his head, cutting in. "It still doesn't make sense. If he was dead from the beginning, then how come he wasn't at the Ball, Lina."

Lina smirked, darkly. "Remember when I said the cupboards were bare?"

Filia looked back at her in shock. "But thats not right, there should have been bugs there; eaters of the dead and such."

"Like on that ghost ship." Lina nodded the disturbed grin not leaving her face. "See, that was my real key, and the thing that explain's all of this."

Amelia looked at her in wideyed horror. "Then Lord Eric didn't prepare that food..."

Lina nodded, going green in the face. "He made that food, from his soul. Selene must have ordered it, that's why our emotions and logic are dulled, to save us from noticing that we were being played."

The group looked at her in horror.

Amelia stared at her hands in disgust and Gourry held his own stomach in horror.

Filia looked palely at Zelgadiss. "But myself, and Mr. Zelgadiss never ate any of the food."

Lina nodded again, a sad smile on her face. "That's why you two, and Xelloss were behaving in shuch a mannor. Selene's aura is so powerful it blocked out the veiw of this house from the astral plane, thus numbing Zelgadiss preseptiveness, and shamistinsc magin won't help with ghosts."

Zelgadiss blanched and Lina nodded.

"I realized this when Zel insulted Lord beastmaster and Xelloss nearly took of his head." She went on. "The only reason he would have reacted so... rudely I supose would be the best trem for it..."

She pursed her lips and went on. "Is because she was directly linked to him, that's why he had no choice but to leave. Normally he would have at least stuck around to see how we'd end up."

She shrugged. "And the only reason Lord Beastmaster would have to do that, was if she couldn't keep an eye on him from afar."

Zelgadiss arched a brow at this and shrugged. "All the same, I don't take back what I said_." Espescially now that I know they can't see me..._

"Xelloss." Filia murrmered sadly, shaking her head.

Lina looked over at Filia and stated blandly. "But what about you Filia, I have no clue why you were blind sighted by this."

Filia smiled sadly. "Xelloss, actually. I've been having nightmares about him for some time. Plus, for a dragon, his aura was so much stronger than a ghost's, but now that he's gone..." She shuddered, eyeing the walls anxiously. "I can feel them everywhere."

Lina nodded and riased a finger. "And there you have it, however the biggest problem is this..."

She looked meaningfully at the others and stated darkly. "As of now, all of us who ate breakfast are still under Selene's control..."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**_Sorry about having to do that to poor Lord Eric, and I had to make Xel leave but don't worry, he'll be back, eventually. And now this ones for the Melzel fans!_**

**_Special Thanks to:_**

**_Story Weaver: Hee I like to think so! (nn) Nice to have you as a fulltime fan!_**

**_Mistress Dragon Flame: Yeah... it was gross to write... now worries about the late review sorry it took me so long to finsih that up, work, fun, and sleep are crazy right now... (n -)_**

**_SithKnight-Galen: Who needs luck when you have Lina Inverse master of deduction?! Just kidding! (n-) On behalf of the gang I thank you!_**

**_Icecrystal48: ... hmm... you are a strage person, and I'm honered to have you as a fan! (nn) Xelloss would love you, and don't worry, he'll be back... just in time to look dashing! (nn)_**

**_Ryu-Zero-Rei: Hee, nicely done, I did set it up a bit but was careful enough not to be obvious! There is one more giant pot twist on the horizion, so keeps you eyes open! (n-)_**

**_And now for chapter 11, the calm before the storm..._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

_Party Preparations…_

* * *

"Since she ate the food too, Amelia can't exorcise us." Lina stated matter-of-factly. "And so that just leaves you Filia." 

Filia nodded softly before Amelia could protest. "Wait here, the fastest way to deal with this is to draw on the power of his body, since his soul…"

Lina grimaced. "Just do it."

Filia headed back down the stair chanting as she went. Moments later a brilliant light shot up the stairs, and the three grabbed their stomachs in pain.

"Amelia!" Zelgadiss cried, distraught as he comforted her.

"I'm okay!" She replied weakly. "I'll be… fine, Mr. Zelgadiss."

"Hey what happened to just, Zelgadiss?" He asked, a soft smile on his face and Amelia smiled softly.

"Sorry… Zelgadiss…"

"Lina!" Gourry grunted at the pained look on her face, not even noticing his own.

"Unh, Gourry." They latched hands and then just as quickly as the pain began… they… burped?

"Huh?" Lina asked confused as a cloud of purple-sparkled-smoke, exited Amelia's mouth, and she quickly covered it.

"Ooops!" She piped up with a blush. "Excuse me."

Lina blinked at her and then let out a purple belch of her own, going scarlet, causing Amelia to giggle and Gourry to stare, before they each let out a burp of their own.

After much burping later the smoke began to take on a form, the form of their host.

"Thank you." Lord Eric said with a smile. "The one thing Selene wasn't considering was that not all of you require food, and as I wasn't killed in her usual way, I am free now."

Lina gave a slight shrug; opting not to apologize for… well it was just to horrible to think about honestly…so instead she smiled. "Don't mention it."

"Ever, please." Amelia agreed, growing slightly green and Lord Eric nodded, fading away.

Filia exited the stairs just in time to see this and smiled, content.

Lina grinned, turning back to the group pleased. "Okay! Now that that's out of the way there is only one thing left to do!"

Amelia hung her head. "I'm sorry about this Miss Lina, if I had been more observant, than this wouldn't have happened. I'm the one supposed to be performing the exorcisms here."

"Well since Xelloss, left." Lina stated with a shrug. "We might as well be doing this for free anyway, and in my book that means one thing!"

She grinned and winked at them. "Do it as quickly as possible."

The others shook their heads and Lina laughed, pleased to be back in charge.

"Okay! First things first!" Lina began. "We have to get out of here, before Selene thinks of a new way to bind us before the ball tonight."

She grinned. "I'd say a restaurant of some kind!"

"Food!" Gourry beamed, jumping up excitedly.

Filia smiled, despite herself and the situation. "Okay, let's do it."

* * *

_O O O_

* * *

Amelia sighed, staring out at the twilight, the sounds of Lina and Gourry fighting over the remains of their dinner reaching her up here on the balcony from the dinning hall below.

This small bed and breakfast had been perfect for a spot to eat, regroup and prepare.

The moon was rising higher into the night sky as the hours ticked closer to midnight.

Even as the clinking died down Amelia stood there thinking about the new life she had in store for her once she returned home.

Zelgadiss watched the princess' silhouette from her doorway, the moon bathing her in angelic glow.

His breath caught in throat and instead of quietly turning away as he had always done before, something about how… regal she looked pressed him to approach.

Amelia turned her head as joined her on the balcony, her face lighting up in a smile that squeezed his heart as he gave a weak smile in reply. _When did she become so beautiful?_

Amelia noticed the softness in his eyes and smiled softly. "Have you come to pass the night with me, Zelgadiss?"

Hearing his name, so soft, so familiar, coming from her lips took his voice away and all he could do was nod just as weakly.

She smiled a radiant smile and slipped a soft hand into his, and turned back to the beauty before them.

Zelgadiss swallowed, attempting to find an excuse, a way to break away from this, to pull back… but oddly there was none, perhaps there never had been.

So he came to stand beside her and Amelia smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

And the night moved on, only a bit slower now…

* * *

_O O O_

* * *

Filia sighed relaxing now that the teleportation had been complete.

Amelia swallowed hard, cast a glance at Zelgadiss who nodded back encouragingly, lifting her spirits.

Lina never tore her eyes from those twin oak doors, hearing the melody on the other side, it grinding on her nerves.

Gourry stood behind her resolute, and Lina gave one short nod.

"Let's do this…"

* * *

**_It's that time... time for the final battle! See you all then!_**

****

****


	12. Chapter Twelve

**_And now for the final battle..._**

**_Special thanks to the following:_**

****

**_Story Weaver1: I don't think so... luckily I doubt it's ever been done! (n-) Thankies!_**

**_Icecrystal48: Hee! More like reassimilated! Poor gang... (- -)_**

**_Flam3gurl: Awesome gald to have you! And I'm sure Xel's pleased that someone thinks he's pretty! (nn)_**

**_Ryu-Zero-Rei: That says enough. Thank you! (hh)_**

**_Mistress Dragon Flame: Thank you!_**

****

_**Also for all you Xelfi fans out there Mistress Dragon Flame has an awesome Xelfi fic coming out on **White Day**! (As she informed me that's the day when the boys respond to the Valentine's they recieved, I'm pretending to think of it as a response to my Valentine fic; a beautiful, masterful, response that could only come from the Mistress Dragon Flame!) **_

****

**_It's going to be amazing and if you don't read it... well the consequences could be dire... (vv)_**

****

**_Enjoy! (n-)_**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

_A Continuance…_

* * *

Lina swallowed back the fear she was feeling, glaring determinedly at the door. She knew not what awaited her on the other side, but she knew if it came down to Selene or them, that ghost was going down! 

Resolution on her face; she threw open the doors and marched in, the others matching her look as they followed.

The scene that greeted them was the same as the night before.

Lina swallowed looking down at her champagne colored dress, as it sparkled in the high Chandelier light.

A faint blush gracing her cheeks; she dared a look up at Gourry who gave her that soft smile of his and stated causally. "I stick to my original statement."

Lina smiled shyly, holding in a grily giggle. She wouldn't take it _that _far!

"A-Amelia…" Zelgadiss breathed in awe, his eyes and face softening, a faint blush of his own coloring his cheeks. "You look…"

Amelia smiled, twirling in her white gown and looking back pointedly at the chimera. "So do you, Zelgadiss."

"You're just saying…" Zelgadiss began as he looked to the side, catching sight of himself in the grand mirror. "Hey! I do look good!"

"Well how bout that Zel!" Lina smirked turning to Filia, who had a small smile on her face as she stood there in her own azure gown. "You look nice too, Filia."

"Very nice!" The throng of now tragically single men agreed.

"Oh!" Lina bristled turning around to find they'd been surrounded. "Didn't see you there!"

One of the most handsome stepped forward and bowed stating dryly. "So you came."

"Oh, Lord Marcus!" Amelia cried in somewhat surprise, twitching slightly at his seemingly natural rudeness.

"Yes, it's me." He replied, standing with a shrug, pursing his lips. "So exorcist, you really think you're up for this?"

"Hey!" Lina growled brandishing a fist, but Gourry, put a restraining hand on her shoulder as Amelia stepped forward, calm and resolved. "Gourry! What's the… _oh_... Amelia…"

"I…" Amelia stated, tears forming in her eyes, taking the snobby Lord aback. "… shall not forgive this. The injustice done in this house must be undone and resolved! I, Princess Amelia Wil Telsa Saillune, shall cleanse this house and set you free!"

"A-Amelia…" Lina stated, taken aback as well, a proud smile forming on her lips as she crossed her arms. "She's all yours pal."

Amelia beamed at her, and gave a soft smile. "Thanks Miss Lina."

"Princess, is it?" Selene's liquid voice cut in from across the ballroom, and the throng of men parted, only Marcus brave enough to stay where he was, that annoyingly snobbish expression still plastered on his face as Selene walked the empty path to meet her challengers.

"That is what she said." Marcus replied dryly, earning a brow raise from the Slayers and making Filia twitch as she was deeply reminded of Xelloss, then she just felt sad…

Selene placed a possessive arm smoothly around his waist and smiled at Amelia, who looked back coolly, her fists clenched. Marcus' expression didn't even flinch.

"So princess…" Selene asked smoothly. "You challenge me then?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes, and in the name of Justice, I shall triumph!"

Selene arched a brow at the princess' Justice pose and looked beyond her to an angry Lina and a dark Gourry. "I invited you back, and you brought an exorcist, that was quite rude you know."

Lina ginned. "Oh sorry about that, but what can I say! No one hit's on my man and gets away with it!"

"Your…" Amelia stated, softly, confusion on her face.

"…Man!" Zelgadiss balked.

"Uh!" Lina bristled. "I mean my protector! Yeah! Cause you have to protect your protector!" She let out a shaky laugh and the other two didn't look so convinced.

Filia giggled slightly and Lina rounded on her. "And just what are you laughing at, Filia! At least I'm not spending so much time dreaming about Xelloss that I can't tell a ghost from a doorknob!"

Filia blanched, turning to the side. "That was too mean, Miss Lina…"

Amelia grinned. "Well Miss Lina, I guess Zelgadiss, will have to chaperone me at the ball! Obviously you and Mr. Gourry have to go together, some rouge sorceress might attack, and you wouldn't want to leave Mr. Gourry alone to her wiles!"

"That's right." Zelgadiss chimed in with a grin. "Chaos forbid some unsuspecting noble woman got between you two, the feast and the ballroom would never be the same."

"Oh! Why! You!" Lina huffed hopping up and down in a cloud of red fury as they laughed and Gourry shook his head; a small smile on his face. "Boy Lina!"

"Don't even start!" She growled rounding on him, hands raised warningly. "I'll fireball this whole illusion if I have too!"

"It seems you care for him even more than I thought. "Selene's liquid voice cut in, bringing them all back to reality.

She smiled darkly, the room becoming clouded with purple and stardust, it wrapping around the five; obscuring their view as she and the throng began to disappear in it. "I shall enjoy this even more now."

Her voice rang out from everywhere as the cloud completely surrounded the slayers. "First I'll take out your exorcist, and then I'll take my time with you…"

"Kick her ass, princess!" A rude voice broke out and Amelia blinked up and to the left. "Lord Marcus?"

"Yeah!" The rest of the ghosts chimed up and Selene laughed fluidly. "You may try. You see, you may be able to destroy my mind, but I can destroy your body!"

The came a large crack, followed by the sound of crystal on crystal; and then the sound of thousands upon thousands of tiny cracks.

"Miss Lina!" Filia cried, pointing up as it began to rain crystal. "The Chandelier!"

"Amelia!" Zelgadiss cried throwing himself on her, pinning her to the ground to keep her from getting hit by the shards.

"Zelgadiss! I have to cast a shield!" Amelia cried.

"No use!" Lina glared, furious at being caught off guard. "It's just an Illusion! But it can pierce us just same!"

They could see the crystal, hurling towards them and quickly Filia leapt in front of Gourry, who was protection Lina. Growling with exertion, she transformed, taking off the roof with her as she stretched to cover the mortals.

"Filia!" Lina cried up at her as the dragoness winced prepared to take the blow.

"Don't worry! It'll take more than this to put down a golden dragon." Filia replied confidently, tightening her face… but the blow never came…

"Xelloss?!" Filia cried in shock, turning her head to look at the mazoku standing on her shoulder, his staff held up as energy shot from it easily creating a protective barrier.

He cracked, an eye, looking meaningfully at her, his smirk in place. "That's four times now, Filia."

Filia blinked and then huffed, turning her head to side. "My life wasn't in any danger Xelloss! So this one doesn't count!"

"Oh really!" Xelloss blinked, twitching slightly, lowering his staff. "Well if that's how you feel then…"

"No!" Filia yelped her golden head whipping back around, and Xelloss grinned back her smugly.

"Xelloss?" Lina called up in confusion, she could hear him but it was hard to see around Filia.

"So Lord Beastmaster decided to extend you curfew, eh Xelloss?" Zelgadiss chided up at him with a smirk.

Xelloss smirked back and let one of the crystals through. Zelgadis blanched leaping back as it nearly missed his smug face.

"Mr. Xelloss!" Amelia cried, holding the now quite nervous chimera's head in her lap as she yelled up at Filia's shoulder. "That was most unjust!"

"He started it, Amelia." Lina replied with a dry shrug and Gourry chuckled amiably.

"Why did you come back?" Filia asked softly, so the others couldn't hear. Blinking her large blue orbs as the cheerful monster.

"Because." He replied, his smile turning to a smirk as he used the makeshift shield to hurl the smoke and crystal out of the ballroom where they fused and showered like brilliant pink meteors into the pond, for both the immortal's to view. "While Lord Beastmaster's mission was over…"

He opened his eyes and turned meaningfully to her. "Mine, isn't."

Filia's breath caught in her chest as he closed his eyes and turned his gaze back to the starlit sky that had taken the place of the ballroom roof with a shrug. "So I asked for a continuance."

"Oh." Filia whispered, not sure what else to say, and then still finding nothing, she transformed back, Xelloss watching her all the way down before phasing out and reappearing by her side.

"So the homely one decided to interfere." Selene stated displeased, as she reappeared, her arms crossed and her green eyes flashing while Marcus smirked smugly. The rest of the ball had gone and now the only thing light was that of the stars and moon above.

Xelloss grinned cheerfully. "I don't care what you say! Filia's thinks I'm pretty! Don't you Filia?!"

He cracked an eye at the dragoness who turned scarlet and looked away a daffy smile on her face as she stammered nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about! You, pretty? In what culture?!"

Xelloss pursed his lips and Lina grinned slapping him hard on the back. "It's good to have you back, Xelloss. If only for my financial concerns."

"Thanks Lina." The mazoku sated dryly and the sorceress laughed, waving him off with a hand, the other gripping the back of her head. "Don't mention it!"

Selene's displeasure was palpable and Amelia winced at the force of it.

"Er…Miss Lina…" She spoke up nervously, tapping her on the shoulder.

"I see now that I can't take out your exorcist by force." Selene stated coolly, her arms still crossed as they appraised her. "And possessing and exorcist is out of the question…"

She smiled softly fading from view and Lina blinked. "She gave up? So easily?!"

"Hardly." A voice whispered and then Lina realized with terror, that it was her voice, and then she was gone.

Lina's body let out a smooth breathy laugh and the others rounded on her.

"Miss Lina!" Amelia cried out in horror, as Zelgadiss placed a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"No Amelia!" Zelgadiss cried as the Lina's arm pulled free her sword.

"Oh, no!" Filia cried, raising her arms to do an exorcism.

Lina's eyes widened as Selene realized there were two exorcists, and what this ones intended.

With lighting speed, the sword whipped around, pointing at Lina's own throat, a small trickle of blood forming where its tip rested.

Filia gasped, dropping her arms in horror.

Lina's voice threatened calmly. "Make one move, and I'll kill her."

"Lina!" Gourry cried, horrified as he realized what had just happened.

Lina's ruby eyes blinked up at the swordsman. "And you handsome, you're coming with me."

"No!" Amelia cried, pulling against the chimera's hold forcing him to pull her back into his chest to consol her.

"We'll save her Amelia." He whispered, running a hand through her hair as she sobbed in horror. "We'll save her…"

"Can't you restrain her?! Or Something!" Filia asked, rounding on Xelloss in horror.

Xelloss shook his head, his face emotionless. "If I were to restrain her physically, Selene could still bite her tongue off and kill her. If I were to bind her spiritually, Selene could overload her brain and at best revert her to something similar to a traumatized child. We will have to let Selene take her leave."

"Lina…" Gourry whispered, sheaving his sword, looking at her resolute. "I won't let you hurt Lina, even if it means hurting me."

"That's how it always is…" Lina's voice replied smoothly, turning on her heel, sword still at her throat. "Follow me, and remember I don't need this sword to hurt your lover."

Gourry nodded and Filia shuddered in horror as Lina's form blew open the ballroom doors, the swordsman determined to follow her into death itself if need be.

* * *


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_**Happy Black Friday! The timeline is perfect, ne?**_

****

**_IceCrystal48: Yea! Thank you for the great PR! I'm glad you like my work! Also their will be Xelfi polls... and others... posted on my homepage tomorrow! Check em out! (nn) It took me forever to figure tha tout, but it was worth it!_**

**_WildfireDreams: Joining us so late, eh?! Well don't worry! You'll have the most to enjoy at once!_**

****

**_Ryu-Zero-Rei: That stinks! Oh well , I supose you'll recieve this on Valentines Day then! So! Happy Valentines Day! (n-)_**

_**Mistress Dragon Flame: Dah! I thought that sounded strage, but I didn't realize that was a two parter... although on retrospect... **sweatdrop**... heh, so yes! For all you reading this, her most excellent story... oh yes it is that good... has to halfs, one to air on V-day and the other on White Day! Read them...**_

**_As for the dragon transformation, I just felt it's what she would do... (nn)_**

**_Eyebrows Obsession: Thank you! Nice to get your review! (If you want a good story check out this authors!)_**

****

**_Enjoy!_**

****

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Valued Possessions…_

* * *

…"And well… How long do you plan on protecting me?" Lina asked perplexed.

"I dunno." He replied, looking up from the dumpling with that smile.

"The rest of my life?"…

…"Lina!" Gourry cried in horror reaching out as Phibrizzo pulled him away from her, her reaching back in equal horror…

…"Martina!" She cried, catching her fallen rival in her arms…

_Lina hung her head; a red cloud engulfed her when she raised it, her eyes hard. "That's exactly why we have to go. I'll be damned if I'm going to let her steel my role. I'm the heroine! Me!"_

"_Well as long as you admit it! Let's go!" Gourry replied easily, pushing the doors open._

"Wh-what are you doing?" Martina asked blinking up at her in pain. "This isn't like you…"

"_Wow, L… Lina…" Gourry stated in awe._

"No! No, don't talk! Martina!" She responded, horrified.

_Gourry looked her in the eyes a sincere smile on his face as he spoke, his voice soft. "Seriously Lina, you should wear dresses more often."_

"You… want to save him… don't you? Gourry…"

"_When you look at me like that…" Lina continued nervously. "…what are you thinking?"_

"You love him… don't you?"

_He shook his head, his blond hair moving in a way that made Lina's breath catch. "I can't explain it in words. I have that problem a lot more than you'd think actually."_

"Now stop this…!"

"_Maybe if I…" He continued, still musing and then he looked down at her, lifting her up._

"_G…Gourry…" Lina stammered flustered._

"Be honest with you own feelings…!"

_Lina ginned. "Oh sorry about that, but what can I say! No one hit's on my man and gets away with it!"_

"Even if the entire world is destroyed… it doesn't matter… does it… ?"

"_Lina!"_

"If I loose control of this energy, I can destroy the whole world! But right now I choose Gourry over the entire world!"

"_Cause you have to protect your protector!"_

… "**_GIGA… SLAVE!!!_**" …

* * *

_OOO_

* * *

Selene held her forehead, feeling a headache coming on as this girl's mind tried to regain control. 

"Fight it, Lina!" Gourry encouraged, glaring at the imposter in her body darkly as he followed her into the kitchen.

Lina's face smirked back at him, dropping her hand, the pain now subsiding. "It's no use. You will die, and then she'll scream, just as I did."

"You're sick." Gourry hissed and Lina's body let out a chuckle.

"Perhaps." She agreed with an easy nod so similar to Lina's it wrenched his heart to see. "I'm certain once I have my way with the two of you, those two exorcists will destroy me…"

She grinned, pulling open the hatch to the laundry shoot. "But I suppose that just means I have to make this last thrill the biggest."

"Into the shoot." She growled, gripping his arm hard and tossing him in.

* * *

_O O O_

* * *

"How depressing." Lord Marcus muttered glaring at the obliterated door fame with narrowed eyes. "I actually thought you_ children_ would succeed." 

"How dare you!" Zelgadiss growled, as Amelia let loose a fresh batch of sobs.

"Tell me, Mr. Marcus" Xelloss cut in appraising the ghost cheerfully, expertly masking his annoyance with the entire situation. "Why is it, that _you_ are the only one with free will?"

The ghost rolled his eyes. "I truly thought you would have figured that out by now."

"You…" Amelia spoke up turning to him with horror, the tears stopping in her shock. "You said you were Selene's first victim… that means…"

He smirked smugly. "Yes, it was I who was the lover who jilted her to begin with, such a shame, isn't it?"

"Then all of this!" Zelgadiss growled, turning on him in outrage. "This unnecessary bloodshed! And Lina! All because…"

"Hey!" Marcus stated dryly, holding up a hand to halt him. "Let's face it, I was going broke and I mean look at her! She's obviously crazy! I feel I made the right choice here."

The four stared at him, annoyance etched across their features.

"Mr. Marcus." Amelia ground, her eyebrow twitching and her fist clenched. "You're…"

The gang and the ghost waited on edge as Amelia opened her eyes, holding his gaze fiercely.

"…A very mean person."

Marcus balked and Zelgadiss smiled despite himself shaking his head. Filia and Xelloss exchanged a glance and a shrug, afterall that really did some it up…

…however…

* * *

_OOO_

* * *

"Kneel." Lina's form commanded, pressing the sword against her throat, causing her to cry out and Gourry to carefully settle to his knees. 

"Fight it Lina." He pleaded, holding that cold ruby gaze. "I believe in you."

Selene winced as pain lanced through her forehead. She raised her hand to her temple and hissing. "Shut up, she'll come back as soon as I finish!"

With yet another tribute to her revenge so close at hand she easily forced herself back into control and ordered icily. "Throw down your sword."

Gourry glared at her, and removed it, placing it at her feet.

Lina's from grinned, picking it up and expecting it. "What an unusual piece, it's no Sword of Light but I'm certain it's very powerful."

Gourry stared back at her coolly, his expression fixed in place.

Lina's brows arched at this and she smirked darkly, raising it high as she prepared to strike.

"Let's test it shall we!"

* * *

_OOO_

* * *

"There has to be something we can do!" Amelia cried clenching her fists in frustration. 

"What about you?" Zelgadiss asked Marcus coldly. "Just how much free will do you possess?"

"I'm a ghost." Marcus muttered dryly. "Does it really matter?"

"Miss Lina…" Xelloss began softly, a smirk of admiration his features. He leaned on his staff as the others turned to him. "… has incredible strength of will…"

* * *

_OOO_

* * *

Lina's form let out a yell and Gourry closed his eyes sadly. 

"Lina…" he whispered as the sword swung down.

* * *

_OOO_

* * *

"…Should something trigger just _one_ of her many strong and deadly emotions…"

* * *

_OOO_

* * *

Lina's eyes widened in horror, stopping the sword mid-swing.

* * *

_OOO_

* * *

Xelloss smirked at the others meaningfully. "Even _I_ wouldn't stand a chance in the face of _that_!"

* * *

_OOO_

* * *

_What! What's happening?!!! _Selene screamed, although no sound came out, her entire body was frozen. _I have to finish!_

"I won't let you…" Lina replied aloud and Gourry looked up, relieved.

"Lina!" he cried.

Selene's voice chuckled in her head. _I've been doing this for generations, soon I'll regain control! There's no where you can run… you can't run from your own mind!_

Lina smiled, it taking every once of will power to hang on, the sword resting against Gourry's neck as he waited to see what would happen.

"Lina…"

Lina smiled sadly down at him. "Gourry…"

Slowly, collectedly, she closed her eyes. Selene was right of course, she could already feel her taking over. …_however…_

"I can't beat you Selene." Lina spoke, relaxing softly, the talisman on her neck lighting up. "You're right, my mind isn't powerful enough…"

The talismans at her waist lit up as she shirked knowingly. "But, in this case…"

The talismans on her wrists lit up and she breathed in deeply, power gathering around her. "… it won't be _my_ mind you have to contend with…"

_What do you…_ Selene stopped mid-sentence, listening to the words coming from her mouth.

"_**Darkness beyond pitch… deeper than the deepest night…"**_

_What's this?_ Selene wondered in awe.

"_**King of darkness who shines like gold upon the Sea of Chaos…"**_

Last time Lina had preformed this spell she remembered nothing…

"**_I call upon thee and swear myself to thee!"_**

But she'd been prepared for that. After all, touching the Clair Bible had shown her why…

"_**Let the Fools who stand before me be destroyed!"**_

It was simple really… one mind for another… a completely equal exchange…

"_**By the power You AND I possess!!!"**_

Lina glared, smirking meaningfully to herself, so that Selene could see…

"Possess _this_!"

"**GIGA SLAVE!!!"**

"Lina!" Gourry cried out as the house shook, power circling violently around the sorceress as Selene tried to regain control.

… _You're too late…_ Lina thought tiredly, letting herself fade away. …_Gourry…_

* * *

_OOO_

* * *

"What was that?!" Amelia cried looking around in horror as the foundation quivered, the walls cracking. 

"Exactly what I was expecting!" Xelloss declared, the thought of the power being unleashed here awaking that part of him he kept hidden, his true nature. He found himself unable to keep the delight out of his voice. His eyes widened of their own accord, displaying his pleasure. "That will teach her to mess with Lina Inverse!"

"Xelloss?" Filia asked in shock, before blanching, covering her head as dust from a nearby crumbling pillar flew at her. "Wait! You don't mean!"

"No!" Zelgadiss and Amelia yelled in horror, the wind whipping around them.

"That's right!" Xelloss declared arching a finger, his dark delight nearly palpable. "The spell that calls upon the Dark Lord above all Dark Lords! The Giga Slave..."

* * *

_OOO_

* * *

The power crackled around her, raising her hair on end. And then, as suddenly as all the chaos had begun… calm settled and she opened her eyes, golden knowing eyes. 

"No…" Gourry whispered in horror, suddenly remembering all he forgot with one look in those eyes. "No, _Lina_…"

Selene growled in frustration, attempting yet again to regain control. She wasn't sure what all this had been but…

The Lord of Nightmare shook her head, her control of the chaos in her hands not wavering.

"That won't work." She stated calmly, as Selene was tossed out of her and onto the floor. "Only _my_ mind exists here."

"What do you mean?!" Selene asked in horror. "That's… that's not _possible_!"

"My power is my mind, my mind is my power, I am here, once again, and the one called Lina is gone, once again." The golden one explained calmly, her ancient gaze settling on the horrified swordsman. "And once again, all for this man…"

"Lina…" He whispered in despair. "Why…"

"'Because of this man'?" Selene repeated, looking over at the pathetic swordsman, and ginning with glee. "Then I'll possess him! Then you, whoever you are, can't lay a finger on me…"

Laughing darkly she leapt into his body, only to be repelled immediately as The Golden Lord's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I am here because the one called Lina willed me here." She stated again, as it seemed this ghost had yet to understand.

The room shifted and she turned as Xelloss and the others phased in.

Xelloss dropped to a knee and Filia faltered, following in suit.

Amelia blinked up at the Golden Lord, dropping to her knees in horror. "No! It can't be!"

"Gourry!" Zelgadiss yelled, pushing him. "Snap out of this! Lina needs you!"

"Lina…" He whispered, looking up at the Golden Lord and she turned her eyes back on him, as he stood to his feet, determination on his face.

"Lina!" He yelled lashing out and gripping the Golden Lord's shoulders. "Why do you always have to be so difficult?!"

The Golden Lord arched her eyebrows narrowly as tears formed in his desperate eyes.

"Just once, would you stop, really stop and let me be _your_ protector?!" He asked, sincerity and helplessness echoing in his eyes.

The Golden Lord closed her eyes in response, a soft sad smile forming. "I have no time for this."

Gourry balked and her golden eyes turned to Amelia. "You finish this, I…"

She looked back to Gourry, holding his watery blue gaze with her now softened gold one as she placed a hand on his chest, the other lifting up the orb of chaos. "… I have a higher purpose."

The gold swirling in the void of her hand widened, consuming them, and they were gone…

…The Golden Lord and the Swordsman, both gone…

"No!" Selene yelled in fury. "It's not fair!!!"

Amelia glared at her, standing to her feet the tears falling free. "Nnnn… I… I won't forgive you!"

"Amelia…" Zelgadiss whispered taken aback. She was so…_ Amelia…_

Filia lifted her head, as Xelloss lifted his as well leaning twords her. "Be ready, Filia… should she need it…"

Filia shook her head, a soft sad smile froming. "No… this battle is hers… hopefully the last she'll have to face."

Xelloss appraised her, and gave a slight nod. "That would be best, I'd say… for all of us…"

Filia smiled, and gazed back to the resolute princess.

"You!" Amelia glared, looking from Selene to marcus. "Both of you! To squander your live so foolishly, not caring for what really matters!"

She glared at them and yelled. "The Justice of the heart!"

Selene and Marcus both were stunned. …_the justice of the heart?_

"If you had placed your heart above your selfish desires…" She continued, pointing at them. "Giving it the justice of sparing it the agony of living only half a life, to forever be incomplete! If you had done that, your live would have been full and beautiful!"

The two ghost shared a glance, hopeful and yet sad.

Zelgadiss felt his breath catch in his throat, it seemed so simple to him now, looking at her here now, this speech laying it all bare. How had he stayed apart from her so long?

Amelia closed her eyes, shaking her head sadly.

"But that was beyond you, and for that I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"Selene…" Marcus stated shaking his head. "You know, I never once felt bad about being trapped here with… just annoyed…"

Xelloss and Filia narrowed their eyes, sharing an annoyed glance.

"Marcus…" Selene replied, shaking her head a small smirk forming. "All these years and you're still the same stubborn bastard I fell in love with…"

Both the dragoness and the monster twitched slightly, sharing an are-these-two-for-real look.

Zelgadiss frowned as the two ghost joined hands… this really was too much…

"However…" Amelia voice cut in… quivering with anger, her fist shaking." You continued to ignore the Justice of the heart even in death! Selfishly imposing your half existence on countless others and now, Miss Lina!"

Amelia glowed white, her righteous rage searing the room around her; causing both her companions and the ghost to shrink in awe…

"Amelia…" Zelgadiss whispered shakily, wishing to approach but unable to move. It was…

"Beautiful…" He breathed.

"For this act above all the others I shall vanquish you!" Amelia roared, clasping her hands together in preparation.

Selene and Marcus trembled, attempt to back off, still selfish enough to wish to continue this farce of an existence, but the others blocked their escape, aided by the already passed on souls of their wives.

"_You who are not of this world_…"She spoke the white light around her growing brighter as the air swirled around her. "_Pitiful, twisted creatures! By the Light of the Purity I possess, I bid thee begone to the Nexus of our two worlds!_"

She raised her hands, fury in her gaze. "**Megiddo Flare!!!**"

A pillar of brilliant light shot forth from her hands, bridging the path to whatever world lie beyond.

"Marcus!" Selene screamed, reaching for him as the throng pushed them forward into the light.

"Well…" Marcus replied dryly, grasping her hand, aiding the men and their wives in pulling them to the light. "Then let's go together… as we always should have done…"

"The Justice of the heart…" Selene whispered in awe, as the two moved on.

"Thank you…" Coursed the multitude of men and their cheerful wives until the last was gone, but Amelia didn't hear them, and as the last of the holy light faded away she looked up sadly, tears flowing down her face.

"Miss Lina…"

* * *

**_... and tomorrow the conclusion..._**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**_And now the end! I was so pleased to have you all as fans! Thank you! You were wonderful!_**

**_Extra Special Thanks to the Following:_**

**_Story Weaver1: Heh! thanks, I'm glad you liked it! _**

**_WildfireDreams: Here's the last of it, enjoy!_**

**_Ryu-Zero-Rei: Thank you for all that! Hee, I'm a little behind on my updates... but I'll have em all up, I just want to make sure they're wprth the wait. It's been great having you as a fan! (nn)_**

**_flam3gurl: Hee, you're awesome too! I loved that review becuase guess what the name of this chapter is?! (n-)_**

**_Mistress Dragon Flame: The Giga Slave is a summons, but the cost is Lina's mind, she has to be completely willing to sacrifice herself or the power will go out of control, so in this case the world was in no danger... only Gourry and that was a price she was will to pay to save him... _**

**_icecrystal48: Here's hoping you liked that last chapter! And thanks again for all the praise! _**

**_It's been a pleasure writing for you all..._**

**_Happy Valentines Day!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_The Justice of the Heart…_

* * *

"I admit…" The Golden Lord stated softly, her hand still on the swordsman chest as the chaos swirled around. Stars and galaxies melted away them as they moved on further, beyond space, beyond time, beyond everything… into nothing.

"I was shocked to have been called on again." She went on, her gaze unwavering as all melted away to a perfect blue as sea at the end of time, at the beginning, within it…

"She knows the risks…" The Golden Lord mused. "She knows that it is a completely equal exchange, her mind for _my _mind… and only for that reason can she succeed in summoning me."

The Golden Lord held his sorrowful gaze in her concerned one. "Knowing all this, I am stuck wondering why you are more important to her than her own existence…"

She pulled her hand away, shaking her head sadly as Gourry watched, unsure how to respond. "Humans are… chaotic…"

She smiled sardonically. "The one called Lina loves you, and yet she herself refuses to admit this, except when she fears loosing you…"

"Lina…" Gourry breathed.

The Golden Lord arched a brow. "Then, you love her as well?"

"I…" Gourry thought… yes, that was it wasn't it? Huh, how was it that had been what he could never express… it was so simple…

"Yes…" Gourry, yelled standing to his feet his new found realization reminding him of all he'd miss without her. "I love her! I love Lina! And if I can't have her back! Then I don't want to go back!"

The Golden Lord blinked, taken aback and then… she smiled… closing her eyes. "Well I was summoned here for your sake, and so I shall offer this proposal. You make Lina admit her love for you in return, or next time, I shall _be_…"

Gourry nodded solemnly. "I'll do whatever I have to do, just give Lina back."

The Lord of Nightmares closed her eyes, willing herself away for the final time. "So be it…"

_

* * *

_

_OOO_

* * *

"Miss Lina and Mr. Gourry still haven't returned…" Amelia murmured sadly from her balcony. Zelgadiss stood beside her as they both peered out at the horizon, hoping yet again for the return of their friends.

Xelloss had left that night, Filia last night, and now, the night of Amelia's 18th birthday, she was all alone.

"The sun's setting already…" She murmured sadly, turning away from the horizon. "That mean's…Miss Lina won't be coming to the ball…"

"We don't have to do this, Amelia." Zelgadiss said, looking at her concerned. "It's your birthday; you shouldn't have to put on a smile when you're in so much pain."

"No!" She replied, biting her lip to keep from bursting into tears, she had to be strong. "This ball marks an important event in all of Saillune. I can't let my own personal feelings affect this! I'm a princess of Saillune!"

"Amelia…" He breathed stunned and she turned to him with a sad smile.

"I can't even let my feelings for you interfere with the good of this kingdom." Amelia whispered sadly. "I'll have to marry soon, and well with you still off to find your cure…"

Zelgadiss swallowed hard, his throat tightening as she hung her head sadly.

"All this time, with Selene…" She said sadly. "It felt so much like the old days, I almost believed…"

She shook her head, raising it resolute but still so sad. "However, Justice while just is not always fair, it requires sacrifice!"

Zelgadiss felt as though he was breathing in her words like lead… he didn't want… this…

"And so…" She stated, pulling on a cheerful mask. "I humblily ask you to usher me at tonight's ball… for old time sake… and for goodbye…"

Zelgadiss blinked, swallowing hard before nodding. "Of course, Amelia… whatever you want."

"Okay." Amelia nodded, brushing past. "Well let's get ready; we have quite a night ahead of us!"

_

* * *

_

_OOO_

* * *

Filia sighed; anxiously polishing her mace for what must have been the hundredth time.

She had been miserable just waiting around at the palace and when Xelloss had phased into her room, promising to tell her the moment Lina returned… _if_ she returned, in exchange for her to "Quit torturing herself and go home already!"; she'd decided to take him up on it, now she was regretting it.

"Hmm…" Xelloss' voice cut into her musings. "You know I only sent you home because I figured you'd be more comfortable waiting here… but it's pretty much the same, isn't? How unfortunate."

"Well if you'd _stayed_, maybe I wouldn't feel so…" Filia's face puffed up in rage as she turned on him and then deflated sadly, polishing the mace again. "…helpless…"

Xelloss arched a brow, sitting on the floor beside her. "Hm, well you know Filia, you seem to exactly scream that you want me here. It's pretty much usually the opposite."

Filia hunched her shoulders, shaking her head. "That's how it's supposed to be, isn't it? But I don't know, lately with the dreams and seeing you again…"

Xelloss played with a wrinkle in his cape as she gatered her thoughts and composure, not wanting to pick a fight, not tonight anyway.

Filia sighed, lifting her head and looking at him. "It's complicated, you know?"

Xelloss raised his head. "Miss Lina has returned." He replied by way of changing topic.

"Where!" Filia cried hopping to her feet. "Is she in Sailune?"

Xelloss placed a restraining hand on her cloak, pulling her back down to the floor.

"Xelloss!" She yelped, sitting back up in shock. "What's…?!"

"I'm afraid, I can't let you go tonight Filia." Xelloss replied calmly, his genki smile unflinching.

"Wha? Why? Xelloss?!" Filia stammered.

"You see." He stated just as calmly. "This is all rather unfortunate timing, but tomorrow I have another mission to attend to, normally they don't come one right after the other but this time it really can't be helped. Most unfortunate really…"

"But…" Filia spoke up only to be interrupted again.

"You see…" He went on, cracking his eyes causing her to inhale sharply. "… as I told you before the whole reason I returned before was to complete _my_ mission, and unfortunately that means I'll have only tonight to do so…"

_

* * *

_

_OOO_

* * *

Amelia smiled pleasantly, her lilac dress complementing his silver cloak and stone skin as she held onto Zelgadiss' arm while one by one the royal houses approached them.

"And who is this strange chimera-man?" One of the wives asked.

Amelia's smile faltered and Zelgadiss glared, feeling annoyed at all this attention.

"That's Zelgadiss, a master sorcerer who fights on the side of righteousness, along side my Amelia!" A Jolly voice cut in from behind them, sparing them from what was sure to be an awkard answer.

"Daddy!" Amelia cried, turning to face him as he wrapped her in a warm hug.

"Daughter!" He cried, returning it, before sobering. "Still no sign of Miss Lina and Mr. Gourry?"

"No…" She replied sadly, shaking her head.

"Oh this just terrible!" Phil cried distraught causing the nobles to stare. "And on your special day too!"

"It's okay daddy…" Amelia whispered, trying to hold herself together. "I'm sure she'll be fine…"

"Of course she will." Zelgadiss replied, angry with her father for bringing it back up. "If I know Lina, right now she's trying to find her way back here, and Gourry's doing everything he can to help her!"

No sooner had the words left his lips then did a golden light shine down before them from above, slowly the light formed into a shape, and then two and then it broke away to reveal hair the color of fire…

"Miss Lina!" Amelia cried running towards the light as Gourry and Lina were birthed back into existence.

"Lina!" Zelgadiss cried happily running to the princess' side as Lina looked around groggily, still being held by the swordsman.

"A… Amelia!" She cried happily, turning back to the swordsman who smiled down on her that adoring smile. ""G… Gourry… then … it worked…"

"Oooh! Miss Lina!" Amelia cried running up to her, unable to contain her glee wrapping her arms tight around her the moment Gourrry set her down.

"Amelia!" Lina responded, wrapping her own arms around the princesas while the nobles whispered. She looked up and nodded to the chimera. "Zel."

"Lina…" He muttered a smirk on his face as he crossed his arms. "Only _you_ would try to pull off something so reckless."

"Oh stop Zel!" She replied, waving a hand at him. "You're flattering me."

"Miss Lina…" Amelia sobbed, picking her head up to look at her friend as the tears streamed down her face. "You…"

"Uhn, Amelia." Lina gasped looking at her in horror, and then… she smiled…

"You're amazing!" She finally cried out.

"Oh, Amelia!" Lina laughed, hugging her tight as Amelia giggled happily. "Miss Lina!"

"Oooh!" Phil roared, pulling his fists back in excitement. "Now this is just further proof that a Heart with Justice can conquer anything!"

He turned, stealing two empty waiting trays from a passing waiter, clanging them together like giant cymbols. "Let's start dancing! It's a ball after all!"

Amelia giggled, releasing an also grinning Lina. "Oh daddy!"

"Daughter!" He replied, extending a hand jovially. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course!" She giggled slipping her hand in his as he twirled her away.

Lina grinned up at the chimera. "Oho! Zel! Looks like Phil just stole your date!"

Zelgadiss sighed shaking his head. "I just wish this could be simpler."

"Hey, if it was simple then it wouldn't be worth it, right!" Gourry cut in easily, running a hand through his bangs.

"That's right Zel!" Lina agreed, before turning to Gourry in shock. "Hey! That was pretty clever, Gourry!"

Gourry nodded, deepening his gaze. "Yeah, and if you have time… I need to talk with you about something along those same lines."

"Really…" Lina replied, attempting to appear nonchalant as she began sweating.

"Yeah." He nodded, taking notice her fanning herself as she looked around nervously. "You look like your overheating, how bout we talk outside?"

"Out-outside?" Lina stammered, suddenly very nervous… although when she looked back up into those sincere eyes all doubts melted away.

"Okay... Gourry…" She replied softly, letting him lead her out onto the terrace.

Zelgadiss watched them go with a smile, turning to see where the crown prince and his princess had danced off to.

_

* * *

_

_OOO_

* * *

"What is it, Gourry?" Lina asked, her heart beat quickening, as he folded his arms leaning on the rail, looking out at the gardens.

"Every time things go wrong." He began, still looking out at the gardens. "I mean _really_ wrong, it's always you that ends up protecting me… and I guess that's kept me from being honest with you… being honest with myself."

"Woah, Gourry…" She replied, her face flushing red. "You're just full of depth tonight, aren't ya?"

Gourry smiled at her. "There's also that…"

"What?" Lina asked, looking off to the side innocently.

"The fact that even if I admitted how I feel, you'd never in return." He replied simply, shaking his head with that adoring smile.

"How… how you feel!" Lina blanched, going scarlet again. "G-Gourry!"

He turned away from the view, looking deep into her startled ruby gaze. "But I don't care, I finally have a way to protect you Lina, in a way no one else can…"

"Gourry…" She breathed as he moved closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders meaningfully.

"I… You're amazing, Lina Inverse…" He stated, shaking his head with that adoring grin, his hands still on her shoulders. "Sure you're mean, and often selfish, and prone to more violence than any self respecting lady should be…"

"Boy, Gourry…" Lina muttered, deadpan gazing up at him narrowly. "You sure know how to sweet talk a girl."

He let out a chuckle before gazing down at her intently, causing her breath to catch in her throat. "But with you, none of that matters… and it took all of this happening to make me realize… well admit to it anyway, but... I love you, Lina Inverse…"

"L- Love!" Lina cried, and then she realized, he was lifting her up again… and just like before he meant to kiss her.

She blinked a million emotions flying through her at once, and then they all combined into one resounding feeling…

… _So this is love…_ she thought as she closed her eyes surrendering to the gentle kiss. Softly he broke away to look at her, all the emotions she was feeling in her heart being shone back at her in his eyes. _…this isn't so bad… not so bad at all…_

"I love you, Lina." He repeated gently, holding her gaze.

"I… I love you too, Gourry…" She whispered softly.

And when they pulled away from each other several breathless moments later, all they could do was smile.

_

* * *

_

_OOO_

* * *

Amelia sighed, watching Lina and Gourry out on the terrace as her father turned her in the waltz.

Phil frowned, following his daughters gaze, his own softening when he noted the two young lovers on the terrace. He gazed sadly down on his daughter, happiness for her friends and sadness for herself warring on her face.

"Oh, Christopher!" He called twirling them over to his brother.

"Brother!" Christopher called raising his champagne glass. "Amelia!"

"Uncle Christopher!" Amelia called, waving as Phil twirled her out.

"Brother!" Phil asked cheerfully. "Why don't you dance with Amelia for one go!"

"Of course!" He agreed, setting his drink on the table and bowing deeply. "May I have this dance, niece?"

Amelia giggled, giving a curtsy. "Of course, Uncle Christopher!"

Phil smiled, watching them spin off and turned to see the chimera standing alone over by the buffet table.

Growing serious he joined him.

"You know young man." Phil stated calmly, joining Zelgadiss in watching his brother and daughter dance. "When I was Amelia's age I had already been engaged to marry."

"Already engaged?" Zelgadiss asked, arching a brow.

"Yes, fortunately Amelia's mother was a wonderful woman and I was too young to have other prospects so there was no harm done." Phil went on, the two watching as Gourry came back in, leading a shy Lina by the hand. He bowed for a dance as she blushingly accepted. "However, as I'm sure you know, my Amelia is quite taken with you…"

He looked down at him. "And should you feel the same, I'd be glad to have you a s son-in-law. However, should you try and do the noble thing, and as a result break her heart, well I have some special justice moves reserved for that situation."

Zelgadiss gulped as the crown prince glared down at him and stated nervously. "Um… do you think it would be alright if I cut in on Amelia?"

Phil grinned waving him on. "Certainly, I suspect my Amelia has been waiting to dance with you all night!"

Zelgadiss bowed his exit, hesitantly approaching the princess and her uncle.

"Uh… Amelia…" He asked, a nervous blush coloring his cheeks, as he bowed to them. "May… May I have this dance?"

Amelia blushed, extending her hand shyly. "Of course, Zelgadiss…"

He smiled just as shyly taking her hand, pulling her to him as they began turning to the music. "Wow, Amelia. I didn't have a chance to tell you this earlier, but you look amazing…"

"So do you, Zelgadiss…" She whispered shyly, letting him dip her to the music, although once he did, time seemed to stand still.

"It occurred to me tonight…' He murmured gazing down at her, his hands gently supporting her as he held her there. "That I still have your bracelet… however I'm afraid I'll have to be giving it back now…"

"What do you mean, Zelgadiss?" She asked gazing up at him confused.

"Well you see, your father just had a chat with me and it appears this time we'll be exchanging rings instead of bracelets…" He replied, a smile on his face as her mouth widened, her eyes shining with delight.

"Oh, Zelgadiss!" She cried.

"All this time, Amelia." He went on, shaking his head sadly. "I've been looking at this the wrong way, sacrificing all the wrong things only to realize that it wasn't worth it. While Justice requires sacrafice, those sacrifices weren't Just if they would just end up making both of us miserable!"

He shook his head, as tears formed in the little princess' eyes. "No, the only Just solution here is for us to just be together, and take whatever the world throws at us!"

She smiled, shaking her head sadly and he whispered softly. "You hit the nail on the head, Amelia… it's the Justice of the Heart…"

She widened her eyes as her leaned down, capturing her lips as well as her heart with his own…

And as the crowd cheered, Lina catcalling all the way all the princess could think was that life truly was wonderful…

_

* * *

_

_OOO_

* * *

Filia blinked at him, as he looked back calmly his violet shards expression emotions he couldn't himself.

"Wha… what mission?" She asked shakily, pulling back, quickly stand to her feet.

Xelloss stood smoothly to his own, approaching her slowly, his eyes and posture unchanging. "A simple one really… I suppose you could call it and experiment of sorts…"

"An experiment?" Filia asked, arching an eyebrow incredulously. "What sort of experiment would you possibly be interested in?"

"Well it started out simple really, as most experiments do…" Xelloss replied with a shrug. "I was wondering about those nightmares you were having, as well as how come my presence seemed to nullify them… however once I discovered it was because of me, then the experiment changed, and I began observing for different reasons."

"What sort of reasons?" Filia asked, noticing he was already much closer and she took another step back.

"Oh this and that…" He replied easily. "Mostly I was just curious, hoping to find out if my presence agitated you nearly as much as yours did me…"

Filia blanched and stated dryly. "Well of course it did… I'm sure this may have skipped your notice, but we don't exactly like each other…"

"Hmm…" Xelloss replied, stepping closer causing Filia to take a step back, bumping against the bed frame. " Yes, I suppose that's how it would seem on the surface, but we're both far more complicated than that… you see I like being agitated…"

He grinned, leaning in so close they were almost touching, although he was careful not to make contact. "… and it turns out… much to my delight… so do you…"

Filia laughed nervously. "Me, like to be agitated?"

"Yes." Xelloss nodded, lifting a hand and brushing a few errant locks of hair out of her face as he held her gaze. "You like it, just as I do… you hate it, just as I do… and most important ly you crave it, just as I do!"

He grinned smugly, snaking his fingers deeper into her hair, weaving around the back of her head. "You see, I wasn't lying when I told you I hated you before, but now that I know why… well it changes things slightly now doesn't it?"

"X- Xelloss…" She whispered pleadingly as he pulled her face closer. "I… you…"

Xelloss smirked, coolly. "Oh, no… you forget that I'm a monster so often, I'm afraid I can't allow you do conveniently remember now that we've found ourselves in a situation where it serves better for you to continue to forget…"

Filia swallowed softly. "Xelloss… I…"

He smirked, grazing her lips with a mock kiss making her knees quake.

"Come now Filia; let's see if we can find new ways to agitate each other…" He whispered, covering her protests with a kiss just as complicated as them…

… _all in all… mission accomplished…_

_

* * *

_

**_... the end..._**

* * *

_And here's a **cookie** for you **Slayers64 ()**, thanks for the review! **(n.-)**_


End file.
